I wont change for you
by two authors
Summary: A new girl comes to Degrassi High. Spinner is curious about her and her mild interest in guys, but does he really want to know the reason? Rated for cussing and violence. CHAPTER 21 IS UP!
1. chapter 1

(A/N: I (Katie) wrote this story on my own. I know this first chapter is  
short but PLEASE Review and tell me if I should continue!)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jo stood on the steps of Degrassi High, looking around at all the other teens all chatting away, huddled up in tight little groups. After moving from California, and Transferring out of a home schooling program, she was a little more then jittery about walking up those steps. But she keeping her head held high, she made herself march up and through the glass door.  
  
Inside she made her way through the crowded hallways. There was still fifteen minutes till the first bell so everyone was walking around, surrounding their lockers and catching up on the latest gossip. But she managed to get past the herd and found her way to the office, to get her schedule.  
  
"Hmm." Jo looked over her schedule while waiting for her "tour guide". "Homeroom, Mr. Simpson.English, Miss Kwan."  
  
"Who is going to be your worst nightmare!" a voice spoke up. Jo looked up to see a blonde boy looking down at her from the office doorway. Jo stood and walked up to him "And, why, may I ask, is that?" The boy rolled his eyes "Believe me" he said "She will be. So you must be the new girl that I'm supposed to show around?"  
  
"That's me. Josephine Calvert, call me Jo." She smiled.  
  
"Gavin Mason, call me Spinner." He grinned as he looked her up and down. Jo was about 5'8" with long auburn hair that she wore a backwards red Angels cap over. She was slender but not real skinny; she wore a black shirt and baggy green pants that hugged her hips nicely. Spinner thought her style a bit tomboyish but he approved, she was good looking.  
  
In the few minutes they had left before class, Spinner gave a quick tour off the halls. As they walked she started checking out the peers. She saw a Blonde walk up to them; she looked her up quickly, Nice she thought to her self. But when the blonde plastered herself to Spinner, Jo's smile faded a bit, Well damn! she thought. But she quickly replaced her smile with another when Spinner turned to her. "Jo" he said "This is Paige" he referred to the blonde in his arms "Paige this is Jo." "Ah, your girlfriend." Jo looked at the two.  
  
"That's right Hun." Paige smiled "Sorry but he's taken." She hugged Spinner again.  
  
"Oh I have no problem about him being taken" Jo said to her self. The bell rang and the students started lining up and walking to their homerooms. Paige took the liberty of showing Jo, to theirs. As they walked in, Paige took her seat right away, leaving Jo to look around, at all the faces of her class mates.  
  
"You must be Josephine." She turned around to see a tall bald man smiling at her "I am Mr. Simpson. We're glad you could join us. Class," he turned to the students in their seats. "We have a new one here. This is Josephine Calvert."  
  
The students looked on curiously. "Why don't you tell us about yourself Josephine?" Simpson smiled.  
  
"Um.it's Jo." She corrected. Few boys in the back snickered. Jo rolled her eyes; apparently they found her name a bit odd. "I just moved her from California. I was home schooled there. My hobbies are acting and singing and dancing on the stage. I also play piano and just learning a bit of guitar. And that's about it I think."  
  
As she finished a few students raised their hands, for questions. Simpson picked a girl in the front row "You were home schooled? Why was that?" she asked. That would be a difficult question to answer. "Well.truthfully, I didn't like school. I didn't get a long with my peers and after.well a.incident, my parents took me out and I started learning at home." Simpson called on another girl further back "So, how are the boys in California?" The girls giggled at the question. Jo rolled her eyes "No different from the boys here I'm pretty sure." Jo hated it when she was asked these kind of questions. She walked to the back of the classroom, even though she wasn't asked to sit. Jo didn't care; she was ready to sit down.  
  
(A/N: You like it so far?? Tell me!!!) 


	2. chapter 2

(A/N: I don't own Degrassi or any characters except for Jo and her family.)  
  
"Ok.I found the lunchroom, now for a table." Jo looked around. "Hmm.Take my chances with Spin-head and the blonde? Or." her eyes landed on a table where a cute little blonde girl was sitting with a couple a boys, then a dark haired girl went to join them. "Grade 9s.maybe not a good thing for a first day." Jo took her packed lunch to the table where Spinner and Paige were sitting with their friends. "Hey" she greeted them sitting down next in an empty chair next to a girl with short brown hair. They all greeted her with "hey" and "hi".  
  
"Sup Jo?"  
  
"Not much Spinner."  
  
"Hey I'm Ashley"  
  
"I'm Craig"  
  
"Jimmy"  
  
"Hi I'm Hazel"  
  
Jo smiled. They all started talking about bands when the conversation was turned to sports. Jo told them how she mad she use to get when they wouldn't let her in boys little league team, so she was stuck with girls soccer, which was ok but it was a bit tame. "I really liked baseball but now I've decided that ballet isn't just for the tutus."  
  
"Then what IS it for?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Well it's athletic, keeps you in shape, some of the best football players do."  
  
"Oh they do NOT!!"  
  
"Actually, Spin they do! Hey Jo, I'm Marco" Marco had just come to the table with his tray.  
  
"Hi" Jo smiled.  
  
"Well I guess Marco WOULD know when it came to the ballet," Spinner said, seeming a bit annoyed. ".since he's gay."  
  
"Spin, SHUT UP!" Jimmy hit him.  
  
"It's ok Jimmy." Marco sat next to Jo who was a bit surprised at what she heard. "Well Marco I don't suppose you take ballet." she said.  
  
"Actually not really." He answered happy to know that she wasn't like Spinner. "I'm more for watching though it does look fun."  
  
"It is. You should try sometime."  
  
"Oh no don't." Craig said smiling "He might like it better then the band and then quit!"  
  
"Ha! You know we wouldn't let him." Jimmy said.  
  
"Oh but then there would be an opening, then I could join!" Jo laughed.  
  
"Oh that's right, you play guitar don't you?"  
  
"More of piano but yeah."  
  
"That's awesome!"  
  
"But hun, I would recommend you join our band!" Paige smiled "We could use another real singer"  
  
"You have a band too?" Jo asked interested.  
  
"PMS" Paige smiled again, but Jo looked a little started at the name.  
  
"Uh.meaning what.?"  
  
Ashley sighed. She never liked the name, she was over ruled on it when the band first formed two years ago. "Paige Michalchuk and the Sex kittens." she said. Jo raised an eyebrow "And who chose that I wonder." She said looking from Ashley to Paige who bit her lip. "That could be changed of course.it's getting boring."  
  
"They've only had it that way for two years." Jimmy shook his head.  
  
"Not really, since we've broken up once already and gotten back together, but we could use somebody else with talent."  
  
"That would be fun! But I think it would be better if you heard me first." Jo didn't feel she could just join in like that. It didn't seem right.  
  
"Of course! Meet us in the gym after class."  
  
(A.N: Will she join? I don't know. Will she and Marco dance together after all? We'll see. REVIEW!!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys! Be sure to check our other stories!)  
  
Jo walked into the Gym. It was empty. She was hoping to warm up her voice a bit before she had to sing and never liked anyone listening unless it was her voice teacher. She was happy that she made it before anyone else. She walked around, her back straight, vocalizing, singing her scales. After a minute her vocals turned from scales to the theme of the Broadway musical West Side Story, the last production she was in before she moved. Now singing the song "Somewhere" she started moving into dance, bending down into an arabesque penche, lifting her leg as high as her pants would stretch. Bringing her body back up straight she did a triple pirouette, or as much as her Vans would allow.  
  
Before she could make another move she was startled to hear somebody clapping behind her. She turned quickly to see Ashley smiling in the doorway. Jo smiled back "I.didn't know I was showing off."  
  
"No it was nice. You're very good." Ashley walked in shutting the door behind her. "You have a great voice too."  
  
"Oh that, I was just warming up. And well you didn't come to see me dance so."  
  
"Yeah, well if it was all up to me, you'd be in the band, do doubt about it."  
  
"No lie?"  
  
"No lie. But unfortunately, it's not all up to me. So you still should sing for Paige and Hazel and Terri as soon as they get here." Ashley went to put her backpack on the stage.  
  
"Terri?"  
  
"Yeah you missed her at lunch. Terri was with us when the band first started. It was at first just Terri and I. Then Paige had to join, then I dropped out, then dropped back in, then PMS broke up, then back together with just Paige and Terri, then Hazel joined and then me again." Ashley stopped for breath. Jo started laughing "WOW!! That's quite a history!" she said.  
  
"Yeah and it's about to continue."  
  
"So it's the three of them I'm singing for now?"  
  
"That's right. You nervous?"  
  
"I'm usually ok in front of an audience. When you start performing a lot you get used to it. But I'm better with larger crowds."  
  
"Don't worry Jo. I'm sure they aren't armed with fruits or Vegetables." "Well that's encouraging I guess." Jo laughed.  
  
It was about that time when Paige came through the door with a Hazel and another blonde behind her. "Hey Jo, sorry we're late I had to reschedule practice for the spirit squad."  
  
Jo turned to Ashley "Spirit Squad?"  
  
"Paige doesn't really believe in the term 'Cheerleader'." Ash said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh Hun, this is Terri. Terri, Jo."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey Jo."  
  
"Alright let's get down to it. Jo you stand down here in the center, sing whatever you like. We'll sit on the bleachers here. After your song we'll take a vote. Oh here guys use paper and a pencil."  
  
As Paige continued to talk Jo realized what she may be getting herself into, and started to get a bit nervous. She had had auditions before but with people who did this professionally and whom she knew would be honest. This was different, these were her peers. Jo felt her right leg starting shake like it would fall from under her.  
  
"Jo.Jo? Are you alright?"  
  
Jo looked up quickly to see them all sitting on the bleachers with paper and pencils on their laps, waiting. "Whenever you're ready Jo." Ashley said with a smile.  
  
Jo felt a bit better, knowing that Ashley had already made her decision. What song should I sing? She thought. She knew so many.But she quickly came to a decision. She stood up straight her head up and her feet balanced under her. She took a breath and started.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me  
  
Or if you even there  
  
I don't know if you would listen  
  
To a gypsy's prayer  
  
Yes I know I'm just an outcast  
  
I shouldn't speak to you  
  
Still I see your face and wonder  
  
Were you once an outcast too?  
  
God help the outcasts, hungry from birth  
  
Show them the mercy they don't find on earth  
  
God help my people  
  
We look to you still  
  
God help the outcasts  
  
When nobody will  
  
I ask for nothing, I can get by  
  
But I know so many less lucky then I  
  
Please help my people  
  
The poor and down trod  
  
I thought we all were the children of God  
  
God help the outcasts  
  
The children of God."  
  
All four of the girls applauded, each with a smile on her face. Jo let out a breath, relieved that it was over and that she did well.  
  
"Wow, Jo. That was great" Ashley said.  
  
"Yeah. Alright girls cast your votes" Paige said. Each of the girls bent over their laps and wrote on there papers. Then they all placed the ballots in a cap that Paige borrowed from Spinner.  
  
"Ok, Ashley would you do the honors and count them?" she handed the cape of votes to her friend.  
  
(A/N: Will she make it? We shall see.) 


	4. chapter 4

(A/N: Here you go. Enjoy!!)  
  
"I'm sorry Jo. But apparently you aren't what some of us are looking for."  
  
She didn't make it. Well damn it! Jo sometimes took it a bit hard when turned down. She looked up at the four girls on the bleachers. Ashley looked upset, Paige didn't look to happy either. The other two kept their expressions straight. Jo knew that it must have been Hazel and Terri that voted against her.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when her she felt one of her many pants pockets vibrate. She reached in and took out her cell and answered "Yeah? Alright I'm coming." She placed her phone back in her pocket and turned back at the girls Ashley was whispering to Terri and soon turned back to Jo.  
  
"Look I got to go." Jo said before Ashley could say anything. "My brother is waiting in the car." Jo grabbed her bag and headed out.  
  
She walked down the front steps and saw her brother, Brent waiting. Her two year old sister, Charlotte was in the back in her car seat. Brent looked up when he saw Jo running to the car "Hey kid, where were you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would have been so long, or I would have called you." Jo said getting in front. She turned to her sister "Hi baby!"  
  
"So where did you go?" Brent asked again.  
  
"Had an audition in the gym."  
  
"First day of school and you're already trying out?"  
  
"It may not have been wise, I didn't make it."  
  
Brent drove away from the school "You didn't? Must have been a tough crowd."  
  
"Yeah or at least half of it was."  
  
"So it was a bad day?"  
  
"Actually no, all in all it was nice."  
  
"Any cute girls?" Brent grinned.  
  
"Not for YOU!" Jo laughed. "But yeah. One in particular."  
  
They pulled into the driveway of their house. "Jo, get the baby will ya?"  
  
"Sure" After Brent parked she got out and went around to the back and took little Charlotte from her car seat and headed into the house after her brother. With her baby sister in her arms Jo went upstairs to her bedroom. "Well baby girl, your big sister wont be joining a band today." She placed Char on her bed and picked up her guitar and began to play a bit while she thought. "I walked past the auditorium today. They have nice big stage.maybe Jo will get to perform anyway."  
  
Charlotte was quiet the whole time, sucking her thumb.  
  
~*~  
  
"BRENT!! Where is my shirt!?!" The next morning wasn't great for Jo at her house. Her dad had left for work early, leaving her with the baby and somebody (Jo wasn't sure who at the moment) had unplugged her radio clock, which led to a late start.  
  
"How, the hell would I know where your shirt is?!" Brent called from across the hall.  
  
"Fine! If that's all the help you'll be then I'll wear on of yours!" With that Jo burst into her brother's room and took a light blue button up shirt from his dresser and through it on over her tight black tank. She didn't bother to button it up.  
  
"Jo, come on! I need to drop Char off at daycare."  
  
"Yes! Hold your horses!" Swinging her jazz sneakers over her shoulders and grabbing her backpack, Jo bounded down the stairs where Brent was standing, with Charlotte in his arms.  
  
After Brent dropped her off, Jo ran up the steps and through the doors. Lucky for her she wasn't as late as she thought. She had almost ten minutes before the bell. She headed for her locker, Paige coming behind her.  
  
"Hey Jo!"  
  
"Hey Paige" Jo was still a bit tweaked from a so far rotten morning. Paige however thought she was still bummed from not making the band.  
  
"Hun, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm actually disappointed too; I tried talking to Hazel-"  
  
"Oh no Paige, I'm sorry. I must sound like a total bitch right now." Jo sighed "I got up on the wrong side of the bed, got a late start."  
  
"Oh, I have had those. Nothing going right?"  
  
"Nothing. And about the band, it's alright-"  
  
"No it's not. Ashley almost through a fit! Look even if you haven't officially joined the band, we still want you to sing with us."  
  
"Seriously?" Jo didn't see this coming.  
  
"Yeah. We're not sure what we're going to do for the talent show, but we want something different. That's another reason why we want you."  
  
Jo opened her locker putting her jazz sneakers inside it and taking her books. "Well what about Hazel and Terri?"  
  
"Forget them. Ashley and I will talk to them. PLEASE??" Paige made an adorable puppy face. Jo laughed and took Paige's chin in her hand "Aw, how can I say no to that cute face?"  
  
Paige smiled wide "So you're in?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
The bell rang for class. Paige told Jo to meet her in the auditorium after class. "Perfect" Jo thought "God she is so adorable." Jo walked down the hall to homeroom; most of the other kids have gone already. There was a group of guys blocking her way. They were probably in grade 11 or 12. She planed on walking right pass them, but as she did one guy reached out and pinched her butt.  
  
Jo froze in her spot hearing the boys laugh. A memory stirred.  
  
**Flashback** Jo was walking home with her friend Hannah. After walking Hannah to her apartment building Jo went to the corner to wait for the bus. "Hey! Girl!" a male voice yelled. Jo turned to see a group of boys walking toward her. Jo recognized them, they often walk by her school. They were coming closer "We saw you walking with your girlfriend!" one of the boys said. Jo was just going to run when they quickly surrounded her.  
  
"Little slut." One said  
  
"Cow!" said another and pushed her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Jo was starting to panic, there was a boy everywhere she turned.  
  
"Boys aren't good enough for you?!" Another guy said grabbing her hips and pulling her against him.  
  
"Let go of me!" Jo yelled. The gang laughed and started pushing her from one guy to another, each boy giving her a pinch.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Jo walked into the girls' washroom, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She felt ashamed. She had just walked away from the boys in the hall like she hadn't noticed them, when what she really wanted to do was put their lights out. But she knew from experience that she couldn't.  
  
"Damn it all!" Jo grabbed a bunch a paper towel to wet in the sink.  
  
(A/N: Sorry I have to stop here for now, but I'll update again soon I promise! Thanx for the reviews!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Jo walked out of the washroom after making sure that there were no sign that she had been crying.  
  
Mr. Simpson didn't make a huge deal about her being late for class, since she was new and still settling in. Jo didn't pay much attention to what her teacher was saying and had started doodling. She started drawing female figures in costumes. She drew dresses from many eras from Medieval, to Renaissance to Colonial to Victorian. It was at this time that Jo had an idea. She shut her note book; she would have to show Paige after class.  
  
~*~  
  
Jo walked down the hall, wearing her dance sneakers. She wanted to stretch out a bit when she got to the auditorium. Spinner was waiting for her at her locker "Hey Red." He smiled.  
  
"Uh hey Spinner, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. What's with the shoes?"  
  
"Dance. Thought I'd get some exercise in the auditorium."  
  
"You should join the spirit squad."  
  
"Squad? You mean cheerleading. That's not really my thing."  
  
"Why not? What's the difference between your dance and Paige's?"  
  
"Well there is no doubt, I'm sure that Paige is a great athlete as all the other girls. But I see cheerleading as a sport. Ballet and Jazz, it's more like art to me."  
  
"Whatever, Red. Dancing is dancing."  
  
"Well what other kind of answer can I expect from a guy? You're so closed minded." Jo shut her locker after putting away her regular shoes. She started toward the auditorium and Spinner fallowed.  
  
"Hey Red! Wait up!"  
  
"It's Jo!" she shouted and kept walking.  
  
"Sorry it's just your hair..."  
  
Jo stopped and turned around to face him "I kind of guessed that Spinner, it's not the first time I've been called that by a guy..."  
  
"Look I'm sorry ok?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Jo is surrounded my five older boys at the abandoned bus stop. Not another soul in site or earshot. Jo had never been more scared. She had been tossed about by the boys and was now standing in the middle of their circle. One guy, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, stepped in. Jo didn't dare back away for fear another boy would grab her. The boy who stepped in the circle reached out "You know that's some pretty red hair you got, cutie pie." He said touching Jo's long tresses. He started twirling his fingers in her hair, wrapping it around them. "Bet there are a lot of guys, who wish they could run their hands in that hair, aren't there guys?" The other boys snickered. He turned back to the scared girl "But you won't let them, eh Red? Too good to let a guy touch you?"  
  
"Stop!" Jo tried to turn away, but the boy had a firm grip on her hair now and gave a yank. Jo cried out in pain as she fell into the boy's arms. He held her firm around the waist, trapping her arms against her sides, and when Jo struggled he just hugged her tighter "Look guys, she came right to me!" The boys all hooted and stared whistling and catcalling. "You like this don't you, Red?" he started rubbing against her.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"I'm sorry ok?" Spinner had said.  
  
Jo looked at him straight in the eye. "No Spinner. It's not ok." She turned and continued on her way without breathing another word, leaving Spinner confused.  
  
~*~  
  
"Man, I swear! She just blew up in my face! I mean, what did I do?" Spinner was talking to Jimmy in the boys' wash room.  
  
"Well" Jimmy said. "What did you say? Anything that might have been offensive?"  
  
"I only called her "Red". What's wrong? I meant it as a nick name?"  
  
"Oh God Spin. Never give a girl a nick name unless she gives says you can. She barely knows you yet!"  
  
"Red! What's the big deal? I call Paige "Honey Bee" all the time."  
  
"Spinner! Jo is NOT your girlfriend! Think for one minute! Just one! Maybe when she was little, people made fun of her hair. Have you thought of that? Anything could have happened!"  
  
"Ok, fine. But she could have told me that."  
  
"It's none of your business! She doesn't have to tell if she doesn't want to."  
  
"Well, like it or not, she better get used to it, or no guy will have her as his girl." And with that Spinner left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Past the point of no return  
  
No backward glances.  
  
Our games of make believe are at an end.  
  
Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
  
No use resisting.  
  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend.  
  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
  
What sweet seduction lies before us?  
  
Past the point of no return  
  
The final threshold.  
  
What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn,  
  
Beyond the point of no return?"  
  
Jo sang another of her favorites while making up her own dance for it. Paige still wasn't here yet, not that Jo minded the wait too much.  
  
Marco was just coming down the hall when he heard singing. He peeked, his head, through the door and saw Jo. He quietly stepped inside and watched her. Jo twirled around and into a great leap, and landed gracefully. Then she broke into a tap dance. She didn't stop moving when she saw Marco watching her, she just smiled and continued. After a few minutes she started talking while still moving "You like it, Marco? Why don't you try it?"  
  
"Nah, I couldn't."  
  
"Sure you could! Jimmy told me you won a dance contest!"  
  
"Yeah but that was break dancing! But ballet?"  
  
"Come on! At least you danced before! It's not like you have two left feet. Trust me I even managed to get my brother to dance with me. Now HE has two left feet. Come on Marco its fun!"  
  
Jo took Marco's arm and pulled him into the middle on the room. "Ok now fallow me. This is an easy step, just shuffle your feet." Jo stood in front of Marco and demonstrated for him. She tapped her toes and Marco noticed that she did it all in one rhythm, making it easy for him to fallow.  
  
Jo had decided to teach Marco a dance she knew very well. A couple dance from West Side Story called "Dance at the Gym". They were about halfway through it when Paige finally came.  
  
"Well look who decided to grace us with her lovely presence." Jo said smiling. Paige wasn't very happy, she just had an argument with Spinner. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had a problem with Spin." She said. Jo frowned, she hadn't forgiven Spinner for what he called her. Jo knew she was being unfair to him because he didn't know, but her memories were so painful that she didn't care.  
  
"Hey Jo, I should go now. Thanks for the dance lesson, it was fun." Marco headed for the door. Jo smiled again "We need to finish it! So come back soon!"  
  
"Yeah ok!" Marco said bye to her and Paige and left.  
  
Paige sat down on the stage, her hands in her lap. Spinner had told her what happened between him and Jo. She had stood up for Jo and agreed that he shouldn't have called her that, but Spinner made such a fuss. Paige felt bad for two reasons, one she felt that Spinner doesn't listen which could lead to a downfall in a relationship, two why would Spinner get so worked up over Jo? Did he like her? Paige and Spinner's relationship had been shaky at times but she never thought that he might leave her for another girl. Did Spinner plan to cheat on her? Paige looked up at Jo. She was pretty, her style of clothes may need a little work but she was most definitely pretty. Jo was still dancing a bit. Paige smiled lightly as Jo made a pretty twirl.  
  
Jo stopped when she saw Paige staring at her. She smiled but then Paige turned her eyes back to her lap. Jo went sat next to her. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Jo you wouldn't ever-..I mean, you wouldn't like go off with Spinner, would you?" Paige asked slowly and stuttered.  
  
Jo looked at her then laughed. "Spinner?? You think I would date SPINNER?! Ha NO way! Not happening!"  
  
Hearing this Paige felt her spirit lift. She knew Jo couldn't have been lying, for there was no way that those laughs could have been forced. So now she knew that Jo wouldn't ever hurt her, but would Spinner? Paige was quiet again.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" Jo asked.  
  
"He seemed so angry at me, for what I said to him. It's like he wont admit I was right."  
  
"Paige, don't worry about him. By now he's probably forgotten about it, probably playing basket ball outside with Jimmy."  
  
"I just worry, like I'm not spending much time with him."  
  
"But aren't the other things you do important?"  
  
"Yes! Very! I mean there are my grades to think about, the spirit squad, Ashley, Hazel, Terri, my family, and now you-"  
  
Jo smiled. "You see? You have a life too. And Spinner needs to know that you can't be with him 24,7."  
  
"I know I just-, it gets very overwhelming."  
  
"You need break, some time to breath."  
  
Paige sighed and leaned against Jo's shoulder. Jo stiffened at first, she hadn't expected that yet. But she soon relaxed and put her arm around Paige's shoulder in a friendly hug "I must be in heaven." She thought.  
  
"Yeah Jo your right. I need to stop thinking so much."  
  
Paige and Jo stayed silent for a while, still close together. Although Paige didn't think about it much at the time, she felt very comfortable in Jo's arms. Jo was much more gentle then Spinner.  
  
(A/N: Review! I'll update soon.) 


	6. Chapter 6

"Something is wrong with me. I mean I seriously have anger issues." Jo was walking down the hall with Jimmy the next day on the way to lunch.  
  
"Join the club. What happened?"  
  
"Ok so I have a yucky day and I think I'm able to control myself and then I explode! And I don't even give a crap about it until late in the dead of night down comes the good fairy (AKA my conscience) and rams my head with a hammer while I'm sleeping!"  
  
"Yikes! Did she threaten you with the turning you into a goon business?"  
  
"Nah, she saved that for Bunny Fufu. Where is Spinner? I have to make emends or I'll never sleep again. I couldn't even eat this morning I felt so awful."  
  
"He'll be around somewhere. Paige may be with him."  
  
"I hope so. I'd rather squish two bugs with one boot."  
  
"What?" Jimmy looked at her.  
  
"Uh..I hate using "Kill two birds with one stone" it sounds awful, so I made up the bug thingy." Jo smiled.  
  
"Squish two bugs with one boot" Jimmy thought. "That could work."  
  
They both entered the lunch room, and saw Spinner with Paige and Ashley. Jo walked up to them. "Spinner, can we talk?"  
  
He looked at her and thought of turning her down but when he saw the look that Paige gave him, he agreed. Jo took him out into the hall.  
  
"Ok so what did I do now?" Spin asked.  
  
"Nothing. That's why I wanted to talk. You didn't do anything yesterday either. Spinner I owe you a huge apology. I had no business yelling at you and I know you meant no harm. I'm really sorry." Jo meant every word. Spinner heard the sincerity in her voice. He couldn't stay mad at her and he wasn't, although he was a bit ticked because everybody seemed to turn against him. But know he was confused, more than anything else. He wanted to know why she threw a fit in the first place.  
  
Not knowing what he was thinking Jo asked "Spinner? Forgive me?"  
  
"Well..." he started. Jo's face fell.  
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't." she turned to leave.  
  
"I forgive you Jo."  
  
"You...you do?"  
  
"Sure. I mean you were probably having on of those of days that you girls..."  
  
"Yes! I was! I know though that it wasn't an excuse but...I can be pretty hot tempered. Not all the time mind you, but sometimes. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I've been warned now." He smiled.  
  
"Great. Come on lets go eat." Jo turned to go back in the lunch room, but Spinner stopped her. He held her arm and Jo looked back at him a bit startled, but said nothing.  
  
"Wait Jo. I wanted to ask you. What happened yesterday? What did I say?"  
  
"Oh...well...Spinner, that is a personal matter. I may tell you...but I can't, I just can't. Can we leave it at that? Please?" Spinner saw in her eyes that she would really rather not talk about this at all. So he decided to avoid the matter.  
  
They walked in together, both feeling quite better then when they walked out. Paige, Ashley, Jimmy and Craig were waiting for them at the table.  
  
Jo had left her sketch pad at the table when she asked Spinner to talk. Paige and the others were looking through it when they got back to the table.  
  
"Jo! These drawings are awesome! Are you going to design theater costumes?" Ashley asked, looking at the civil war drawings. Jo sat down "I have thought about it, but I don't know yet. But I wanted to show these to you and Paige. You wanted ideas for the talent show, and I thought maybe you might want to consider these."  
  
Paige turned to the next drawing, which looked like a female pirate, or wench. The figure was wearing a tight fitting bodice that was low cut, a blouse under it and a full skirt that went to just above the knee. I figure also wore knee high boots. Paige studied the drawing, smiling. "I would look totally hot in this! Don't you agree?"  
  
"I could just picture it." Jo said "I thought maybe if you two liked the idea, we might pick a certain era to dress in.  
  
"That sounds like fun." Ashley said. "Maybe I could write a new song. But which costumes should we choose and wear would we get them?"  
  
"Well I can make them but I would need some help. Know anybody?" Jo looked around the table. They all looked at each other, none of them could really sew. Jimmy suddenly looked to a table across the room, where three grade 9s sat. Jo looked in the direction he was and saw a small blonde girl sitting with two boys.  
  
"Jo, I think I might have found what you're looking for." Jimmy said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. Grade 9. And his name is J.T. Yorke." 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I'm sorry that took a while. My h/w was piling up and I am in a theater production so I got pretty busy. Here is the next Chapter, enjoy!)  
  
Jo looked at the table where the boy sat. "Him?" she asked Jimmy. "He kind of seems like a goof ball."  
  
J.T. had just flicked a spoon full of pasta at his friends across from him. Paige smiled "He does seem a bi immature but he IS rather sweet. He would help you with the sewing."  
  
"Is he good?"  
  
"He's actually pretty great!" Ashley answered. "His friend Toby is my step- brother, and he told me that J.T. sewed pretty skirts for about half the girls in his class!"  
  
"Wow...I sure could use the help...alright then. I'll ask him after the bell. But which costumes do you like best?" Jo turned back to her book.  
  
"This one!" Paige pointed to the same one that she did before "It's quite becoming!" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah and quiet revealing!" Ashley said disapproving. "You know how low that bodice is?"  
  
"Is that the only thing about it that you have a problem with, Ashley?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeah, other then that it looks cool."  
  
"No problem, I'll bring it up for you."  
  
"Oh that would be great!"  
  
"Ok it's settled then." Jo shut her book.  
  
~*~  
  
After they ate, the bell rang. "You guys go ahead." Jo told all the others. "I have to bring up the situation to the hire-helped." Jo waved to the others and waited at the door when all the other students filed out past her. Lucky for her this J.T. boy was the last to leave. When he finally came to the door she blocked his exit. The boy stopped, and then grinned "Well hello.." he said.  
  
"Jo. And you must be the famous J.T..." Jo smiled.  
  
J.T's grin grew wider "Well I don't know about famous..." He tried to sound as modest as possible. Jo tried not to laugh, this boy definitely a wanna- be charmer.  
  
"Well J.T. I have a job for you that you might find interesting. And you shall be paid for it if you agree."  
  
"My lady, what is your wish?"  
  
"Well from what I hear you are quite handy with a needle..."  
  
J.T.'s smile weakened slightly, even though what Jo said was true and that lots of girls found his talent quite extraordinary, lots of his guy friends made fun of it. But he listened to Jo closely.  
  
"I need your help with costumes for me, Paige and Ashley. I am designing the patterns and will provide material. I need you to help me put them together. Think you're up to it?"  
  
"Well.." J.T. began to think, was this really worth it? He barely knew this girl yet. But...how could he turn down a lovely damsel in distress?  
  
"You'll get $20 for each costume you help me with." Jo smiled.  
  
"Done!"  
  
"Great! Meet me later and I'll tell you the details." Jo turned to leave but J.T. stopped her.  
  
"Wait um...could we keep um...a low profile on this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes...I guess so. Why?"  
  
"Well I haven't done this for a while and some guys around here..."  
  
"Oh I see. They aren't appreciative?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Well alright, if that's what you want. But you can't back out on this deal! I have lots of work being put into this J.T."  
  
"Don't worry Jo." J.T. walked out of the lunchroom with her. "Jo...what is that short for?"  
  
"Josephine. My dad wanted another boy to name Joseph, but he got me instead."  
  
"Ah...so you have a brother I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yes, my big brother, Brent. He doesn't go here though. He graduated high school last year before we moved."  
  
"Really? Where are you from?"  
  
"California."  
  
"Awesome! Heard the girls there are hot!" J.T. smiled again.  
  
"Yup! They are." Jo laughed. J.T. did think much about what she just said. For all he knew it was just a joke. Jo told him more about herself and what she wanted for the costumes and what they were for. J.T. agreed to the plan.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ladies, we shall have costumes by the end of the month!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Jo you rock!"  
  
Jo was lying on her bed and at home and was talking to Ash and Paige on the phone.  
  
"I was surprised J.T. agreed so quickly. I mean he really only had one condition and that was to keep quiet about the whole deal."  
  
"Probably because you're gorgeous Hun." said Paige. "J.T. is one of those guys who will never pass up in spending time with a pretty girl. I went through this last year, but I admit I was pretty annoyed."  
  
"Uh-oh...he's not going to become like, my personal stalker now, is he?"  
  
"J.T.? Not really. Last year he was kind of a twerp. But he can take hints."  
  
"Guys, I'm no heart breaker..." Jo said.  
  
"Don't worry Jo. J.T. may not even like that much at all. He is always willing to do favors if he's being paid. Trust me I know." Ashley thought about her campaign two years ago and J.T. ran against her. He willingly dropped out when she offered cash.  
  
"Well I'll have plenty of time to talk to him anyway. But back to the costumes. I'll be going out later to pick out material, and I think you both should come with me."  
  
"Duh! I want to be sure it's my color!" Paige smiled to herself. She already new what she had in mind.  
  
"We'll all have the different colors that suit us Paige. You can count on that. But there is one part of the dress that needs to be black, but I think that could work for all three of us. You both cool with that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Um...Have you two talked to Hazel? Or Terrie?" Jo asked. She hadn't talked to either Terrie or Hazel since her audition. In fact she barely saw them. Jo wondered if they were perhaps avoiding her. Paige answered Jo "Hazel was already going to do something with Jimmy. She told me before I could even bring up the idea, so she says she's fine with it."  
  
"And Terrie?"  
  
"Well, she also said she had plans. And was very secretive about it. I really don't know though." Ashley said the sound of her voice slightly changed.  
  
"Was she mad?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Ashley, with Terrie, sometimes it's hard to tell. Especially when she's talking about ESP or something." Said Paige.  
  
"ESP? What is she physic?"  
  
"She claims to be but Toby said she failed his test to prove it."  
  
"Well it's cool to think about though! What does she do?"  
  
"In my opinion, she was playing with the dark arts." Ash said.  
  
"No way! It's not dark unless she was trying to hurt someone! She wasn't, was she?"  
  
"She claimed I was dying once..."  
  
"That was an accident Paige. Terrie read her wrong hand."  
  
"Well if that is all, then she must have been trying to predict the future, which in truth, nobody can do that for sure. We can only try and hope for signs. And sometimes they are correct. And there is really no devil involved unless you're out to hurt somebody." Jo explained.  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I had a friend back home, who was a Wicca. I found it fascinating though I am Christian."  
  
"Josephine! Come down here now!" a voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Uh-oh. I got to go guys, my dad is calling me. I'll see talk to you later."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"See you Jo."  
  
(A/N: Thanx for the reviews, there will be more action in the next Chapter. I promise!) 


	8. Chapter 8

"Da? Da where are you?" Jo came downstairs after getting off the phone. She had barely seen her dad since he started work when they moved. Now having him home before midnight was an event!  
  
"Da?"  
  
"In here Josephine."  
  
Jo found her father filing some work papers on the kitchen table. When he saw her come in he stretched out his arms, Jo ran to them. It felt like days rather then hours. Her father was a lawyer. He often worked late hours and there really was no telling when he could get home. Sometimes he did have to leave for days at a time. It hadn't been that bad, at least not until Jo's mom died. Since then, Jo and Brent had to pretty much look after themselves at home while there father worked almost over time.  
  
After Brent had graduated high school, he started working part time jobs and looked after Jo and Charlotte. Brent wanted to go to college but had been putting it off. He planned on leaving when Jo could drive and Charlotte was in school.  
  
Ben Calvert hugged his eldest daughter tight "Jo, angel. How was your day?" he asked.  
  
"It was great, Da. You're home early!"  
  
"Yes, the hearing was short this afternoon. I thought I'd come home and we'd enjoy a nice family dinner, you'd like that?"  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
Brent then came walking in with Charlotte. "Hey Da! You're home!" He smiled.  
  
"Hey Brent. Shooting hoops?"  
  
"Yeah I was."  
  
"Dada!" Charlotte waddled from her brothers arms to her father's.  
  
"Charlotte! How's my little princess?"  
  
"Spoiled rotten, not that that's new. I'm cooking tonight Brent! You're staying in. I'm making your favorite!" Jo headed for the kitchen. "I'll make us roast chicken."  
  
"Wait...family night???" Brent asked, not believing what he was hearing. Jo nodded.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Happiness settled in the Calvert home that evening. After the few weeks they have moved in, Jo was finally feeling like she was home again.  
  
~*~  
  
Because of her Dad being home, Jo had canceled the fabric shopping date with Paige and Ashley and told them they would go the next afternoon. The panthers had a basket ball game that day, so Jo said they would go right after.  
  
Jo came up the steps. The team from the other school was just heading inside. Jo turned to see one of the guys on the team eyeing her. He was tall, strongly built, and had blown hair and brown eyes. He winked at her. Jo turned away and headed inside. She didn't like the way that boy looked at her. It was strange for other guys had looked at her before and she could just brush it aside. But something didn't seem right, Jo could feel it.  
  
Jo went into the gym and sat on the bleachers with Ashley. Paige and the rest of the squad came out and started stretching. Since the game wasn't going to start for a while, Jo and Ash went down to talk to Paige. Then both the teams came jogging into the gym. Jimmy and Spinner waved to the girls who waved back. The mascot came up to them, acting all silly, as a mascot should. It was a few minutes before Jo realized who was in there. "J.T.?" The Mascot clapped his big panther paws together and then started entertaining the crowd.  
  
Jo and Ash were about to go back into their seats when they noticed Paige had stopped stretching and was starring at something on the court. Paige looked frightened. Jo and Ash followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at the same boy that Jo had seen on her way in. He was smirking.  
  
"Oh God..." Paige said, trembling. "He's here."  
  
"Wait...he's here!?!" Ashley asked.  
  
"Who's here? Paige who is he?!" Jo looked out and saw that the game was about to begin. Paige shook her head, she couldn't do this. She ran out of the gym. Jo and Ash ran after her. They followed her into the girls' washroom, where Paige hid in a stall. Jo leaned against the door Paige hid behind.  
  
"Paige? Paige...who is he?" Jo asked slowly.  
  
"That..." Paige said. Jo could here her sniffling "His name is...Dean..." Paige started to sob. Jo listened patiently. She looked to Ashley who was leaning against the sink, thinking. Then Paige finally spoke again "He's my rapist."  
  
~*~  
  
"I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about that guy. I knew it when he looked at me like he was undressing me..." Jo said.  
  
"You saw him?"  
  
"Yeah, he gave me the creeps!" Jo hadn't been this angry in a long time. The three of them were still in the washroom. Paige was now sitting on the sink counter. Jo was passing the floor.  
  
"I don't understand..." Ashley said. "I thought he was doing time."  
  
"That's what worries me...he was. But how could he be here?" Paige asked.  
  
"They probably let him out for good behavior, either that or there was a bale set. Must have had a good lawyer." Jo crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I don't know about good, but he was definitely mean. Kept trying to blame it all on me." Paige thought about the trial. It wasn't pretty...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I call Paige Michalchuk to the stand."  
  
Paige slowly stood, head held high she walked up and sat down next to the judge. After she swore to tell the truth, Dean's lawyer walked up and stood in front of her. "Miss Michalchuk, isn't it true that you went to the party that night to see my client?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And understand that you drank. You asked for alcohol?"  
  
"He offered to get me a drink and he brought..."  
  
"Yes, but you drank it didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't think..."  
  
"Miss Michalchuk, is it true that you drank, knowing it was against the law?"  
  
Paige took a breath "Yes."  
  
"So you drank. You knew it was illegal but you still took it. Do you have a history of drinking Miss Michalchuk?"  
  
"Objection!"  
  
"With drawn. Miss Michalchuk, you claimed that when Dean led you upstairs, you didn't stop him is that correct?"  
  
"Yes." "And when he brought you to the bedroom, you still didn't?"  
  
"No"  
  
"So, my client had no way of knowing that you didn't want to have intercourse."  
  
"Yes he did! I told him 'No'!" Paige shouted.  
  
"And when was that Miss Michalchuk? After you two were in bed?"  
  
"Objection! Your honor!" Paige's Lawyer stood.  
  
"With drawn. Your honor I have no further questions." He sat back down next to Dean.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"They try to sound mean to make their clients seem like the victims, instead of the bad guy." Jo explained. "It's awful, I know."  
  
"So what are we going to do about Dean?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm scared. I thought I was safe..."  
  
"You are safe. He's not going to hurt you." Jo said.  
  
"That's right. We'll stay with you. We'll find out what's going on."  
  
~*~  
  
The game was over. The panthers won again. Paige didn't cheer with the squad so Hazel took over just for the game. They didn't see Dean so Ashley, Jo and Paige headed out down the street. They were going fabric shopping like Jo promised. She thought it would take Paige's mind off things.  
  
Jo went down rows and rows of fabric in different colors. "It needs to stand out in the light, but not shiny, something I can afford but not itchy and cheep looking..oh right here! This is perfect guys and it comes it lots of colors."  
  
"I so would look cute in light blue!" Paige said looking.  
  
"That's a safe color to use. Here" Jo held the light blue fabric up to Paige and nodded "Yes that nice. Brings out the color of your eyes. Ok Ashley, what do you like?"  
  
Ashley looked around; she had given up her gothic look over the summer but was still fond of dark colors. She came across a deep violet color.  
  
"Hey that would be cool. Here Ash hold it up." Ashley held it. It was perfect. Now Jo needed to pick one for her self. She didn't like pink, blue was taken she really had two options "Green, or red?" She asked. She really loved red but often tried to avoid the color. Green was nice on her but since the other two colors were blue and purple, red seemed to make the most sense. Paige and Ashley felt the same. "Red."  
  
They got some lovely black fabric for the one part of their costumes that were the same. They were standing in line when something caught Jo's eye at the window. For a moment she could have sworn she saw Dean looking at them through the shop window, but when she looked again he was gone. "Come on lets go."  
  
Jo kept looking behind them one the way back. Something didn't feel right. Paige felt it too. "Are you two ok?" Ashley asked, after catching the both of them looking behind them. "Yeah, fine." Paige said. Jo said nothing. They stopped at the corner waiting for the signal light. Paige kept looking around. They were at an intersection. She across the street to the side, that's when she saw him. There was Dean, leaning against a shop window smirking. Paige gasped "Ashley, Jo!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's here! Over there!" Jo and Ashley only got a glance before a bus drove by. When it passed, Dean was nowhere in site.  
  
"Crap. Come on lets get out of here" Jo said urging the other two in front of her while she looked back to make sure he wasn't following.  
  
(A/N: Yes Dean is back and stalking! Ahhh! Review!) 


	9. Chapter 9

"What are we going to do?!" Ashley asked. They were trying to figure out where they could go that was safe.  
  
"We can't go to any of our homes, not until we loose him, or else he'll know where we live!" Jo tried to hide her panic, but it was becoming difficult. It would be getting dark soon. They had to think fast.  
  
"Uh...we could...go back to school, and then we'll loose him there." Ashley said.  
  
"If we're lucky, he wouldn't be stupid enough to follow us inside..." Paige said.  
  
"But wait, how can we be sure? I don't see him now, but I'm sure as hell that he's there...how will we know that we lost him?" Jo was getting scared. She felt her history was repeating itself.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Jo was running down the dim lighted street. She managed to get out of the ring those boys had formed around her but they chased after, and were gaining on her. Blinded by her tears, she had no idea where she was going. She found that she had run into a rather dingy neighborhood. She could here the boys behind her. She had to keep going. Luck unfortunately was not on her side. She found herself facing a dead end..  
  
"You can run, Red, but you can't hide..." a voice snickered behind her. There was nowhere to go, she looked for a window, a fire escape, a ladder, and stool, anything! But there was no way out. The leader boy came forward. With every step he took, Jo took a step back toward the wall. He rolled up his sleeves, his smile never leaving his face. Then he turned to the group "One of you, go and keep a look out!" he ordered "I plan on enjoying this...I think you will too Red..."  
  
"No! Go away!" Jo was backed up into the wall and she prayed that she could fall through it and escape.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Red, and neither are you..."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Come on! He'll find us if we just stand here." Jo encouraged the other two to keep going. Although she tried not to show it, she couldn't hide that she was scared.  
  
"Maybe we should separate? Then we could loose him." Ashley said.  
  
"And risk one of us getting caught? No way, we're staying together!" Jo said. "Listen we can't hide in the school, you two are coming to my house, it's closest."  
  
"But what if he follows us?" Paige asked. "Any creep that tries to get into my house, Brent and I will put his lights out. We'll have Brent drive us to pick up your stuff. You could stay at your homes of course."  
  
"I don't think I could sleep knowing he's on the loose. I'm up for a slumber party." Paige said.  
  
"Count me in too, Jo." Ashley smiled.  
  
"Alright, come on." They began to run.  
  
~*~  
  
They all sat in their P.J.s on the living room floor watching T. V. They didn't see Dean following them after they got to Jo's house but they still felt jittery. They hadn't explained the situation to her brother.  
  
"Maybe we should call somebody, the police."  
  
"And say what? "Hi, how are you? Have you set free any rapists lately? No? Well he must have escaped..." Why else would he be doing if the cops themselves haven't set him free?" Paige was still angry.  
  
"Maybe Ashley is right Paige...isn't there somebody we could tell?" Jo asked.  
  
"There is NO way I'm going through court AGAIN!" Paige hissed. Ashley and Jo were startled by Paige's reaction. Jo kept her eyes on the T.V. screen. She knew that they would have to tell somebody eventually, especially if Dean kept following them around. Not only that but it was dangerous to have Dean on the loose, he could hurt somebody else. Maybe he already had.  
  
Brent came down the stairs, car keys in his hand. "Jo, I have to run a few errands to pick up a few things, will you girls be alright on your own for a few hours?" he asked.  
  
"Um...yeah we'll be fine..."  
  
"Alright, the baby is asleep upstairs. Call my cell if you need me. Want me to get you anything?" He got his coat from the closet.  
  
"You guys want anything?" Jo asked Paige and Ashley. They shrugged.  
  
"Just some sodas, please Brent."  
  
"Will do. I'll see you girls in a few hours." Then Brent went out the door. The girls heard his car pull out of the drive way. When he was gone they didn't say a word for a while. Suddenly they heard thunder strike outside, and then came the rain.  
  
"Oh perfect, just what we need...a stormy night..."Jo said.  
  
"Alone..." said Ash.  
  
"With a crazy, psychopathic rapist lurking around somewhere..." said Paige.  
  
"Heh..." Jo stood up. "Now all we need is a black-out!" Thunder crashed and with that out went the lights! The T.V. went out as well, leaving them in total darkness. The girls screamed.  
  
"Alright! That's not funny!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean it!" Jo defended. They all began to struggle in the dark.  
  
"Ouch! Who was that? Ash!"  
  
"Paige, chill out!"  
  
"Quit pushing...Where are you?"  
  
Jo stumbled into the computer desk "Ouch! Damn it! Where is that flashlight?!"  
  
"Ahhh! Who touched me?!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Hey watch out! Ahhh!" Jo heard a crash but continued her search in the desk drawers.  
  
"Here is it!" Jo turned on the flash light. She shown it in the living room and saw Ashley and Paige all tangled up and the coffee table knocked over. She smiled and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Not funny Jo...ouch." Paige stood and put the coffee table back up right.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...you two stay here and I'll go lights some candles."  
  
"Think we should call your brother?" Paige asked.  
  
"Over a black out? Nah, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It's not really an emergency anyway. We can wait for him." Jo headed into the kitchen to look for some candles. After getting a few out of the drawers she then set out to find the matches. Ashley stood up with her arms out in front of her. "I'll be right, Paige. I got to find the bathroom." She said and slowly started walking out of the room, trying not to bump into anything.  
  
Paige sat on the couch, slowly her eyes started to adjust to the darkness. She then heard cell phone ringing from inside her purse, probably Spinner calling about the storm. "Hmm..." she looked at the number, she didn't recognize it but she answered quickly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Spirit." Said an all too familiar voice.  
  
"You.."  
  
"Yeah sweetheart, it's me."  
  
"How did you get...? What are you...?"  
  
"Dark night, isn't it, Spirit? Bad time to not have power..."  
  
Paige hung up. He knew where she was! The phone rang again. It was him. She quickly turned her phone off. She got up and went to find Jo. She wasn't in the kitchen. "Jo?.....Where are you...?" The house was still, nothing seemed to be alive inside it. She went across the kitchen and looked out the door leading into the hallway.  
  
"Ashley?.....Jo..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Paige screamed. She turned around to see that she had knocked Jo over.  
  
"Cool your jets Paige! It's me!" She stood up again. "I found the matches."  
  
"Good...great..." Paige breathed.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem a bit jumpy...or are you always like this in a storm?" Jo lit a candle on the kitchen table. She lit another and was taking it to the fire place. Paige followed her.  
  
"I...I...got a call..." she said.  
  
"A call?"  
  
"From...him..."  
  
Jo looked at her, eyes wide open. "No way..."  
  
"He had my cell phone number!"  
  
"Shit...Ashley?!" Ashley came back into the living room, after doing her business. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Guess who decided to give us a call?" Jo lit another candle.  
  
"Dean?! Is he here?!" Ashley looked around.  
  
"Oh I certainly hope not! Paige...?" Jo looked at her.  
  
"I don't know, he said something about the power..."  
  
"Ok, that doesn't mean his outside...the power could be out all over town...right?" Jo asked Ashley.  
  
The thunder crashed outside. The loud crackle made the girls jump.  
  
"Ah! This is ridiculous! He knows about the storm! He's just trying to scare us!" Jo said firmly. Thunder crashed again, and the girls then heard Charlotte crying upstairs. Jo sighed "I forgot about the baby. Come on, I hate to leave her alone up there." All three marched up the stairs.  
  
Charlotte was standing in her crib, wailing away. Jo picked her up and cradled her in her arms and the baby calmed down. Ashley sat down on the toy chest. Paige saw a cushioned window seat and sat down there. She looked out the window. It was hard to see with the rain and no light but everything seemed as it should be.  
  
When Charlotte fell asleep in her arms, Jo tucked her in her crib.  
  
Lighting flashed, Paige was just going to get up when she saw a dark figure dash across the driveway. Or at least she thought she saw it. The thought that somebody was lurking outside the house sent chills down her spine. She quickly got up to follow the other two girls down the stairs. They quietly walked each step, when they heard a clink sound, they froze.  
  
"What was...?" Ashley started. Jo gasped "The mail slot!" she whispered. They started to freak out again. Was somebody peeking in? Jo kept walking down the stairs and turned the corner into the entry way. The mail slot was shut. Something caught Jo's attention. Something white was lying on the floor. As Jo got closer, she saw that it was an envelope.  
  
"Paige...Ashley..."  
  
They both slowly came into the entry way when they were called. Jo picked up the envelope. It had no name on it. They all went into the living room and sat on the couch. Jo placed a lit candle on the coffee table. The envelope wasn't sealed, just tucked in. It was slightly damp from the rain. Jo opened the envelope, inside, were three pictures. What they were of made the girls skin crawl. One was a picture of Paige, in her spirit squad outfit. Another was of Jo! She was sitting on the steps in front of the school. The third picture was of the three of them going into the fabric store. They were taken on different days. Jo was shocked, she remembered the day she sat on the steps, and she didn't remember seeing anyone with a camera. Jo looked at the back of the photos, there was a message on the back of the picture taken that very day. It read: There's plenty more where this came from, Spirit.  
  
(A/N: Review!) 


	10. Chapter 10

"That pervert! He's out of his mind, he's absolutely insane!!" Jo shrieked.  
  
"Oh god, I thought this was over!" Paige sat on the floor, her head in her hands. "Now it's getting worse..."  
  
"Jo, are you sure you don't want to call your brother now?" Ashley asked, still looking at the photos.  
  
"Now? Of course I want to call...I just hope the phones aren't dead..."  
  
Paige looked up, her eyes wild with fright "Don't say that, Jo! Remember the lights!"  
  
"I didn't do that, Paige! That was a...uh...well it wasn't ME!"  
  
The phone suddenly rang sending all three girl five feet in the air. Jo walked towards the hall phone. Paige was up in an instant and tried to pull Jo back by her shoulders. "Don't answer! That's Dean, it's got to be!"  
  
"How can it be?! He doesn't have my number! He doesn't know me!"  
  
"Well not knowing you didn't stop in from having your picture did it?!"  
  
"Paige let go!"  
  
"Don't answer it!"  
  
The phone only rang three times, and had only two to go before the answering machine would pick up. Jo managed to break free, she had to answer. She made it before the last ring and picked up the receiver.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Hey Jo!" a voice called cheerfully. It was a voice that Jo hadn't heard for weeks.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Who else would call in the middle of the night?" Alex laughed. Jo did to.  
  
"...And long distance to Canada.....I should have known." Jo sighed in relief. Alex laughed again. She had been one of Jo's best friends in California. Jo hadn't talked to her since they moved. It seemed like forever.  
  
"We're having a storm over here so we're kinda...jumpy....." Thunder cracked again.  
  
"Whoa! Heard that one! You all alone over there?" Alex was in her p.j.s and lying on her belly on her bed, reading. Her long dark hair pulled back in ponytail. Without Jo things hadn't been quite the same. She found herself bored more often. She knew her mom would kill her if she caught her making long distant calls, but she couldn't wait to talk to Jo again.  
  
"No.....thank goodness." Said Jo "Have a few friends from school. Dad is at work and my brother is out somewhere."  
  
"Oh, well, put me on speaker phone and let me talk to them!"  
  
"Sure let me switch phones first hold on....."Jo put her hand over the receiver "Paige, pick up the living room phone on the coffee table....."  
  
"Sure..." Paige went to the table and picked up the phone and slowly head it to her ear. She still was scared. "Can you here me?" she asked.  
  
"Ahoy, me hearty!" Alex said.  
  
"Ok Jo, u can hang it up." Paige said.  
  
Jo hung up hall phone. She quickly put the other on speaker phone. "There!"  
  
"Hey, so how goes it at Degrassi High, mates?" Alex spoke in her best pirate accent. She loved Pirates of the Caribbean. Jo laughed.  
  
"Ashley, Paige, this is Alex. A friend from back home. Alex, meet Ashley and Paige."  
  
Ashley and Paige said "Hi". This girl seemed a little strange to them.  
  
"Ahoy!" Alex greeted them again. The girls laughed.  
  
"You have no idea, Alex, how happy we are to hear from you..."  
  
"...Instead of somebody else..." Paige interrupted.  
  
"Oh?" Alex questioned. "Somebody botherin' you?"  
  
"Yeah, a psychopathic rapist!" Ashley said.  
  
"He's running around someplace trying to freak us out!" said Paige.  
  
"Well, give me my sword, I'll cut down the scurvy-ridden land lubber!" Alex made an "Arrg!" making the other girls laugh again. But they were still jittery.  
  
Jo sighed. "I know you would if you had the chance."  
  
"But seriously, what's going on?" Alex's tone had become more serious.  
  
"Uh....." Ashley didn't know what to say next. She didn't blame Alex for not believing this was really happening to them. She probably wouldn't have believed it herself.  
  
".....yeah, that's it....." Paige said.  
  
"Mm-hmm...turning out to be the worst night of our lives..." Jo's voice suddenly sounded very tired. Sometimes she wished Alex would believe more of what she told her, without thinking before that she was kidding.  
  
"Wait...Jo, you guys are serious about this?"  
  
"Yes Alex, I'm afraid so..."  
  
"Alright. Don't panic. The thing to do is laugh a lot. And I mean a LOT! He is just trying to scare you. You can't let him know that you are afraid!"  
  
"Alright....."  
  
"Wait.....You don't think he's actually watching?!" Paige quickly got up to look out the window. Alex continued "C'mon, trust me on this! Just last week, some geek from math was trying to scare me into going out with him! But I just laughed when he threatened me! And he gave up!"  
  
She doesn't understand does she? Paige thought. "Alex," she said "I'm not sure you get it..." she didn't see any other way but to tell this girl "This guy...he's not just some geek...this guy...he raped me."  
  
Alex was silent for a few minutes. She never would have thought that it was this serious. It had only been this serious once, just once. She never thought she would face it again. After Jo she never thought...  
  
"Did you call the police?" she asked, more serious then ever.  
  
"Yes, and pressed charges."  
  
"Convict him?"  
  
"He was supposed to be doing time." Said Ash.  
  
"And I hadn't seen or heard anything of him all summer.....this happened last year you see.....and then all of a sudden he showed up at our school basket ball game."  
  
"Damn.....ok, make sure all of your doors are locked.....I would suggest going to a room in the middle of the house with no windows, if at all possible." Alex said.  
  
"Well there is the laundry room. It's a tight sqeeze though."  
  
"Safer than the front room."  
  
"I just can't believe this." Ashley laid her head back onto the couch. This was becoming far too much for her.  
  
"Believe it, lassie. This is as real as it gets." There was a lot of authority in Alex's voice. Jo hadn't heard her speak quite like this. She seemed a lot wiser. True Alex was always there for Jo, but she didn't think that one frightful event had changed her much. Perhaps Jo was wrong.  
  
"Alex, what has happened to you? You seem different." She asked.  
  
Alex sighed. "It's what life does.....and being the leader of a 'gang', so to speak....."  
  
"Gang?!.....Alex is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
"Eh...long story.....short version is, because of my peacemaking ways, people began to follow me. Pretty soon, were the big power on campus.....non-violent, i assure you, but a few of the members are rough.....I had to learn to take charge and so, this is how i ended up. But don't you worry about that. Right now, you guy's gotta get to a safe place."  
  
Jo suddenly heard a clinking sound, then the door knob turning. Fear griped her again. "Oh.....my....."  
  
"What is it? What's going on?" Alex called. Not able to see what was happening.  
  
All three frightened girls looked toward the door as it swung open. As the lighting flashed they looked up to see a tall dark figure in the door. They all screamed in terror. Alex was still trying to find out what was happening "Hello?! Jo!!! Are you there?! What's happening?! JO!!!" Alex was now becoming frightened that her friend would be hurt. And this time she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.  
  
The figure of the man stepped inside, the girls were still screaming.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Girls cool it! It's me!" The figure spoke. Jo stopped, then she knew it was her brother Brent. She ran up and embraced him. Not prepared for the wait of his sister flying at him, Brent stumbled a bit. "Hey it's alright..." he said soothingly, holding her.  
  
"Jo! Where are you?!" Alex didn't here Brent's voice. "Jo! Ashley?!"  
  
"Its ok" said Ashley "We're fine."  
  
"Brent just got home." Jo said. "And scared us!" "Whew! Brent? That's a relief" Alex collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Sorry girls, didn't mean to scare ya."  
  
"It's...ok..." Paige said, trying to calm herself down. Brent kept one arm around Jo and stepped inside. "Aw...the powers out? I thought you guys were sleeping. Who are you on the phone with?"  
  
"Me!" Alex said.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yup! 'Tis I, the fearless Cap'n Alex, scurge of the Royal Navy!" Alex laughed.  
  
"Still into the Pirate thing Alex?" Brent started bring the shopping bags into the entry way.  
  
"Oh, you know I am! And proud of it!"  
  
"I got the sodas Jo. And some chips and dip." Brent stopped and looked at the phone "Oh and Jo, if that's a long distance call I would hate to be you when the phone bill comes. Dad won't be happy.  
  
"Meyah!" Alex stuck her tongue at her phone, the gesture meant for Brent.  
  
"If I know Alex then she's sticking her tongue out at you Brent....." Jo grinned.  
  
Alex let out a mock gasp "How did you guess?!"  
  
"Oh that was easy!"  
  
"Humph! WELL" Alex pretended to sound insulted but then laughed again. " So you guys are ok?"  
  
"Yeah we're ok now"  
  
"Better" Paige said feeling much safer now that Brent was there.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Said Ashley.  
  
"Well...if that flea-bitten landlubber comes 'round a' gin, throw me a sword and ol' Cap'n Alex'll take care of 'im! Arrg!"  
  
Jo didn't tell Brent about what happened. She didn't feel that the time was right. She was afraid he would do something rash. But she was worried. Would Dean try to get to Paige? Or Ashley or HER? There didn't seem to be enough evidence to go to the police. Even though Dean being out of prison should be enough. I wish Alex was here. Jo thought. All three girls fell asleep. Jo was the last to.  
  
**Dream/ Jo's thoughts**  
  
Pain...my back hurts, my arms hurt, my head hurts, everything hurts. It won't go away. The pain won't go away. He won't go away. None of them will leave me alone. They keep coming. They all push me down, and they hurt me. I feel broken glass underneath me. I'm being torn apart. They won't stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!!!  
  
**end**  
  
"Stop! Please stop!" Jo sobbed. "Stop it!"  
  
"Jo! Jo wake up!"  
  
Jo continued to cry and she opened her eyes to see her father kneeling beside her sleeping bag. He immediately took her in his arms as she kept crying. Paige felt tears filling her eyes as she watched Jo's Father rock her back and forth in his arms like a tiny baby. She felt scared but that wasn't her only emotion. Paige felt a stab of jealousy. She wanted to be the one to hold Jo, to comfort her, to tell her everything was alright. She knew she couldn't though. Jo needed her father. This feeling of not being wanted hit Paige hard. She didn't even realize that it was over another girl. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am SOOO sorry that this took so long! Senior year is very stressing. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please continue to review! Thanx!!!  
  
Jo sat in her room at her desk, drawing out the patterns for the costumes. She had already taken Ashley and Paige's measurements. It had been almost a week since the sleep over and there was no sign of Dean, thank goodness. Jo was still scared though, so was Paige and Ashley.  
  
Jo had felt ashamed that she lost herself that night. She had vowed that she would leave her past life behind her, but this was becoming way too much. Everywhere she turned she was reminded about that night. She couldn't escape it! And now Paige and Ash have seen her have a nervous break down. Jo didn't know how much more she could take.  
  
There was a knock at her door. "Come in....." Jo said softly. The door opened and Brent walked in "Hey sis, you alright?"  
  
"Ok I guess." Jo put down her pencil and turned to face him in her chair. Brent sat down on her bed.  
  
"Josephine, what happened? All week you've been pretty shaky and keep looking behind you when you walk, like somebody was after you. I haven't seen you like this since....." he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to remind her. He felt like kicking himself for even coming close to mentioning it.  
  
"I know." Jo said. "Brent, there is no point in keeping it all hush-hush between us. We both know it happened, so let's not pretend it didn't."  
  
Brent nodded. "I just feel like I let you down, I should have been there....."  
  
"Neither of us knew it would happen, Brent." Jo went and sat next to Brent on the bed.  
  
"Has it still been on your mind?" he asked.  
  
"Lately, yes all the time. It's a hard thing to forget. You know they still haven't found them, those boys. Even though we are so far away, I sometimes can't help looking behind me, to make sure they aren't there. They said if I told anyone.....they would hunt me down." Jo felt tears in her eyes.  
  
Brent took his sister in his arms. The thought of anyone hurting his little sister was enough to make him cry too. "Jo I promise, nobody will ever hurt you again...."  
  
"You can't promise that Brent, you can't be there always."  
  
"Still, I made a promise to mom I'd look after you and the baby. I made a mistake of not being there once. I won't let it happen again."  
  
Jo knew that Brent meant every word he said. But she still felt fearful. Because how could he possibly know if something was to happen to her?  
  
The next day at school went by slowly. Jo had barely slept a wink and was trying not to fall asleep in class.  
  
"Jo? Jo? Jo...JO!!!!"  
  
"Ahhh! WHAT!!!" Jo jerked her head up so fast, it started to ache.  
  
"Jo, you were starting to fall asleep in your lunch." Marco said. He was sitting across from her.  
  
"Hey aren't you going to eat that?" Spinner asked. Jo slid her lunch tray over to him. "Here, help yourself." She said and rested her hand in her palm.  
  
Paige came and sat next to her "Jo, are you alright? You don't look so hot....."  
  
"Funny, I don't feel hot either. I haven't slept for days...."  
  
"Maybe you should see the nurse, are you sick?" Marco asked.  
  
"No, I'm just so tired. Oh, Paige I got something here." Jo reached into her backpack, and took out a folder, I decided to use the time of not being able to sleep for these. Here are the patterns for our costumes."  
  
"That's great! Now what?"  
  
"J.T. and I will set to work...." Jo started nodding off.  
  
"Jo!" Marco held his out to her forehead to keep in raised. "Ok you need to lie down."  
  
"I'll take you to the office, Jo." said Paige. "You need some rest." She stood up and helped Jo out of the lunch room. When they got to the nurses office, they told Jo to lie down and they would call her dad if she was sick. It was a good thing Paige was leading Jo, for she was practically sleep-walking. Paige helped Jo lie down on the couch. As she did so, her hand accidentally brushed against Jo's chest. Paige drew a sharp breath, realizing what she did. Jo didn't seem to notice, much to her relief. Paige stayed with Jo until the nurse told her she could leave. Walking down the hall, Paige thought about how it felt when she touched Jo. She tried to shake the feeling off for it scared her. How could she possibly be thinking about this?  
  
Jo was sent home. Her temperature was a bit higher than usual and the nurse thought she might be coming down with something. Jo spent the rest of the day in bed. Her dad was home and looking after her. After a few hours of sleep, Jo seemed well enough, her temperature was normal. It was too late by then to go back to school, but Jo didn't want to stay inside. She took a quick shower and changed into jeans and her David Bowie T-shirt. She thought about going to the park but decided to walk. She started heading back over to school.  
  
Paige walked out of school. She thought she'd go to Jo's house to see if she was ok. She headed down the street, unaware that she was being followed. There was an alley way that would take Paige straight to Jo's street, instead of walking two blocks. Paige thought the idea was probably not a good one, but it was the quickest way. Paige took a breath and ran for it. Bad Idea. About halfway down the alley, Paige slipped and fell on some broken glass.  
  
"Ow! Oh Damnit!" She cursed as she sat up.  
  
"Best watch that mouth, Spirit. Or nobody will want to kiss it."  
  
Paige froze. It couldn't be. She turned around slowly. Leaning against the alley wall, was Dean. He was smoking a cigarette. Paige tried to stand, but failed. Dean pushed himself off the wall.  
  
"Need a hand, Spirit?"  
  
"Don't touch me! How come you're here? You're supposed to be in jail!"  
  
"It takes more than bars to keep me away....." Dean reached down and grabbed Paige's arm.  
  
"Let go of me!!!"  
  
Jo heard somebody screaming, or she thought she did. She stopped and listened, but didn't hear anything other than the cars driving by. So she was about continued on her way when she heard something else, and this time she was sure of it. It was a muffled cry. It was coming from an Alley. Jo ran in the alley and what she saw almost made her heart stop.  
  
Dean had Paige up against the wall and was fumbling with his belt. Paige had something in her mouth but Jo couldn't see what it was. Jo got over her shock quickly. Before realizing what she was doing Jo ran up behind Dean, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled with all her might. Sometimes Jo didn't know her own strength, when she pulled on Dean she fell back and he landed on top of her! She gasped for breath, she felt like she was being crushed under Dean's weight.  
  
"What the Hell!!!" Dean yelled and rolled over.  
  
Jo saw her chance and got up as quickly as she could. Paige stood still against the wall. Jo ran to her "Are you alright?" Paige's pants were halfway off her hips. Jo pulled them up quickly and took her hand.  
  
"Not so fast, girly!" Dean was up again. Jo turned on him "Who are you calling "Girly"!" Before Dean could see what she was doing, go took a little bottle out of her pocket and sprayed it into Dean face.  
  
He shrieked in pain and fell over. Jo took Paige's hand again and ran from the Alley.  
  
Jo took Paige to her house and upstairs to her room. They sat on her bed in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Paige? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Paige started shaking, she was staring into nothing. Instead of answering, she cried. She collapsed into Jo's arms. Jo didn't say another word, she just let her cry. Jo couldn't deny it, she loved the feeling of having Paige in her arms.  
  
"H-he...he won't l-leave me alone!" Paige sobbed.  
  
"It will be ok Paige....." Jo said.  
  
"No!" she shouted and sat straight up. "You don't know! You have no idea what it's like!"  
  
Jo felt hurt and suddenly angered "And....exactly....how do you know that I don't know?" Jo said, trying not to loose her temper.  
  
Paige's face softened "You.....you couldn't......"  
  
"Oh, couldn't I?" Jo said. Her voice was cold. Jo got up from her bed and went to her closet. She took a shoe-box out and from it she pulled out, what looked like to Paige, a newspaper clipping. She handed it to Paige.  
  
Paige looked at it then looked up at Jo quickly. Jo nodded.  
  
"Yup....that's me....the rape victim....."  
  
"Oh Jo....."  
  
"Gang raped.....5 of them. They beat me to a pulp."  
  
"That's so awful......I'm so, so sorry......"  
  
"I know you are....."  
  
"And I thought one rapist was terrible.....how did you manage to go on? After Dean raped me I felt like my life wasn't worth it."  
  
"Never think that, Paige, ever. A life is always worth it. After they left me in to die, I almost wanted to give up too. It hurt so much. The next thing I new I was lying in a hospital bed, my dad and brother by my side, and I saw what I had to live for."  
  
"But your never scared....."  
  
"No, Paige.....I get scared all the time. Sometimes it's hard to get out of bed, thinking that they might be out there. Today, in the alley, I saw myself in you. That awful night seemed to flash before me."  
  
Neither of the girls said another word for a while. But then Paige spoke "Jo? Was there any reason that they attacked you?"  
  
A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and I'll try to update soon! Thank you! 


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys!)  
  
Jimmy was hanging out with Spinner and Marco at his house. Spinner was thinking while passing his cheese wiz can from one hand to the other. Marco and Jimmy were watching TV. Jimmy looked over at Spinner "Dude! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Spinner snapped back to reality.  
  
"What's up Spin? You've been way too quiet."  
  
"Oh...uh....."  
  
"I think all that cheese wiz finally gone to his brain....." said Marco.  
  
"Shut up, Marco, I was thinking....."  
  
"You? Think? That'll be the day." Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha....."  
  
"Alright.....what's up?"  
  
"Jo.....ever notice how strange she is?"  
  
"Uh....." Marco looked confused. He hadn't thought anything was strange about her.  
  
"Spinner....." Jimmy said "YOU are strange. What exactly is strange about her?"  
  
"Well.....I dunno. I mean you know she's hot right?"  
  
"I got eyes too, Spin." Jimmy nodded.  
  
"Yeah well I heard that she got asked out by like three guys in grade 11....."  
  
"So?" Marco looked up, he didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Well Hazel told me that she turned them all down!"  
  
"Not all girls are into dating, Spin." Marco turned back to the TV.  
  
"Yeah, Jo's a smart girl she probably isn't into it now."  
  
"Yeah right." Spinner shook her head. "I'm telling you, she's strange."  
  
"Don't go judging, Spin....it's not cool." Jimmy didn't like how Spinner thought sometimes.  
  
"I'm NOT judging, man!" Spinner got up to get some pop from the fridge.  
  
Marco started thinking as he watched TV. True, he didn't think Jo was strange but he had to admit that she was different from the other girls. But in a way that seemed pretty familiar. Marco smiled a bit. He bet he knew what was different. They had gotten to be very good friends in the short time she had been at Degrassi, and they had been talking a lot. He thought he would talk to her about Spinner later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Jo strummed her guitar and sighed. She never answered Paige's question about her being gang raped. She was going to when Brent interrupted, announcing that dinner was ready. Paige stayed for supper then Brent drove her home. In a way she was relieved, but then again it would have been nice to get it all off her chest by telling somebody besides her brother. She wanted desperately to tell Paige that she liked her, but Paige was dating Spinner and must have been straight. Jo didn't want to ruin their friendship over this. It wouldn't be the first time she lost somebody like that.  
  
Jo had liked a girl in California. They had been very good friends, but when Jo told her she was lesbian she ditched her. Only Alex and a couple of others stuck with Jo, after she came out. Alex actually told her that she new all along that she was a lesbian. And she wasn't weirded out whatsoever. But that was in California. Jo had no idea how people would react to her here. And if she could be humiliated and assaulted in her home town then she had no idea how she could tell here.  
  
Jo thought for a long while as she continued to play. Her thoughts suddenly turned to Marco. He had been nothing but super nice to her, she felt she could tell him anything. And there was the plus that he is gay himself, he wouldn't ever judge her. Jo nodded to herself. She would talk to Marco about everything. Get it all out and then see if he can give her any advice.  
  
Having made up her mind about her situation, she changed into her into her favorite PJ's and got ready for bed. She wouldn't have to think anymore of it tonight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Paige ran up the school steps, she was running very late this morning, though she couldn't remember why. By the time she reached her locker, everybody was already in class. She would have to stop by the office and get a late slip. She looked around, the halls were completely empty. The place seemed abandoned. She fumbled with her lock, but her hands started shaking, making it almost impossible to the work the combination.  
  
She finally managed to get it open, but was shocked to see that it was completely empty!  
  
"What? Where's all my.....?"  
  
"Hey, Spirit." Said a voice behind her. Paige gasped, she turned quickly, ready to strike at Dean if he came near here. But it wasn't Dean. Paige turned to see Jo leaning casually against the lockers. Paige was relieved to see her, but was now confused. What was Jo doing out of class?  
  
"Jo, what are you doing? I thought Dean was....."  
  
"It's ok Paige, relax. Nothing is here that will hurt you." Jo smiled.  
  
"But he's— "  
  
"—gone, Paige. Dean is gone. You don't have to worry anymore." Jo stood away from the lockers and was slowly walking towards Paige."  
  
"I won't? How do you know?"  
  
"It's alright, Paige. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Jo leaned closer to Paige who was now leaning against her own locker. Paige sighed. She could feel Jo's breath on her neck.  
  
"Why.....why would you.....do that for...for me?" She whispered. She raised her head and looked into Jo's eyes. Jo lowered her head, closer, closer.....  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!  
  
"Ah!" Paige's eyes snapped open. She sat up and saw she was in her bedroom. She took some deep breaths. It was all a dream. Paige relaxed back onto her pillow. That was really a strange dream. "Wish I didn't wake up." Paige found herself saying out loud. It surprised herself that she even thought of it. But she really wanted to know what would happen if her stupid alarm hadn't gone off!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was Saturday and Jo made plans to hang with Marco at the mall. Jimmy said he'd meet up with them later too. Jo decided to wear her hair down, since it was actually in control this morning. She wore her Labyrinth Tee and favorite blue jeans.  
  
She grabbed her wallet, put in her back pocket and headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Her Dad was at the table drinking his coffee.  
  
"Good morning, Angel." He said looking up from the morning paper.  
  
"Morning, Da." She kissed her father's cheek. "Will you be home tonight?"  
  
"Perhaps. Keep your cell phone with you. I'll call to let you know."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You have plans, Jo?"  
  
"Going to hangout at the mall," Jo took some cornflakes from the cupboard. "With Marco and Jimmy." After pouring herself a bowl she joined her dad at the table. "Where is Brent?"  
  
"He left a little while ago with some friends. He'll be back later."  
  
Jo nodded.  
  
"I'm happy you're settling in nicely, Jo. I know it must be hard switching from home schools so suddenly."  
  
"It's been ok, Da."  
  
There was a moment of silence between them. Then her dad spoke again. "Jo Angel, how do you feel about me working?" he asked.  
  
Jo looked up from her bowl. She was surprised from the question "Well.....I know that its important. You've been doing very well.....nothing has happened has it? No problems?"  
  
"No, Angel, no problems. But I do worry about you, and Brent and the baby, being on your own a lot. I feel I can't be here for you. Ever since Kathleen....." Ben paused. He had taken his wife's death very hard and barely ever said her name, in front of his kids. But he knew he had to continue talking about her with them. "When your mom, there had been nobody here to look after you when I'm away." He continued.  
  
"I have Brent, he watches out for me." Jo said.  
  
"Yes he has but he shouldn't have had to, he is working himself now. And he will be going back to school soon."  
  
Jo sighed. "It has been hard, Da. But we're all happy! We know you how important your work is....."  
  
Ben stretched out his arm for his daughter and she immediately ran into his embrace. He wasn't so sure where he was going with this conversation. Jo was very responsible and she was old enough to look after herself without a sitter. But with her mother gone, and her experience back home, he sometimes worried that if all this was too much for her to handle.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Da. I'll be ok."  
  
Ben held his eldest daughter for a little longer. Then the grandfather clock struck 10:00.  
  
"Alright, Josephine. I got to go. I have to drop Charlotte on the way to work." He kissed his daughter and stood. "I'll call you in plenty of time before dinner."  
  
"Alright. I love you, Da."  
  
"I love you too, Josephine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So what's the plan? See a movie?" Spinner was on the phone with Jimmy.  
  
"Actually, I'm gunna meet Jo and Marco. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, cool.....oh hold on somebody is on the other line." Spinner put Jimmy on hold "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, HoneyBee." It was(who else?) Paige.  
  
"Hey, PumpkinBunny."  
  
"Want to hang at the mall today?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds great, sweety."  
  
"Can you meet me in half an hour?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Ok hun, love you."  
  
"Love you too." Then Spin switched lines again "Change of plans, Jimmy. I'm heading out with Paige."  
  
"Ok cool, I'll catch ya later."  
  
"Later." Then they both hung up.  
  
A day at the mall with Paige, Spinner thought. Wonder what I did with my wallet.....  
  
(A/N: More is coming soon! Check out my other stories if you get the chance! Don't forget to review!) 


	13. Chapter 13

Jo met Marco at the mall; Jimmy called her cell saying he would meet with them later. That was fine with Jo; she just wanted to talk to Marco for a while. She met Marco at the entrance.

"Hey, Jo."

"Hey."

"So where to?"

"I don't know....." Jo looked around" I have never been here and not sure what I'm looking for. Can we, just walk around for a while?"

"Sure." Marco nodded.

They started window shopping for about 10 minutes when Marco said "Jo I've been meaning to talk to you....."

"You know that's funny, Marco, I wanted to talk to you about something....."

"Oh? What about?"

"Well.....about me really and.....kind of about you I guess....." Jo wasn't sure where to begin.

"Me?"

"Well sort of. I have some questions, but first I have to tell you a few things." Jo sat down on one of the resting benches. Marco sat next to her, silently.

"Have you.....noticed anything different about me Marco?"

Marco raised an eye brow.

"I mean compared to other girls....." Jo said.

Marco nodded "Yeah, I kind of do. There is something about you. Like maybe....."

"Maybe I'm not into dudes?"

"Yeah! So are you.....?"

"Yeah, I'm gay." She smiled "Or lesbian.....whichever." She shrugged.

Marco smiled too and nodded "I suspected something."

"I wasn't sure how anyone else would take it.....so I knew I could tell you first. But how will the others take it?"

"Well seeing that I'm not exactly an outcast I think they'll take it ok. But I don't know.....Spinner might be weirded out.....he's never really met a girl who's....."

"Did he totally freak when he learned about you?" Jo asked.

"YES! He really gave me a hard time. It took him a while before he would even talk to me again."

Jo was quiet for a moment before asking "Did he ever.....hurt you?"

"In what way?"

"Physically....."

"No.....he didn't, Jimmy would kill him. But.....I did get hurt once. Why?"

Jo looked away. Marco's eyes widened.

"Did somebody hurt you?"

Jo nodded "Pretty badly....."

"Oh Jo, I'm sorry."

"It's alright.....I'm happy I can talk to somebody who is kind of like me.....who I can share my feelings with you know?"

"Yeah me too, Jo."

Marco put his hand in Jo's and she held in her lap. For the first time in quite a while, Jo felt like she made a friend that she would never loose, even is she had to move again. Marco had at least an idea of what she's been through and he goes through lots of the same problems.

"Come on." said Jo. "Let's walk around."

They left the bench to visit some more shops. Jimmy eventually joined them and they headed to the food court. As they sat down with some burgers the guys told Jo more about the band they were in with Spinner and Craig and she told them more about her learning to play guitar and being in theater.

"Being in theater is like.....Halloween all year round. You become a different person all the time. But there usually isn't free candy coming with it."

"Well, damn that's the best part!" Jimmy laughed.

"So what shows have you been in?" Marco asked.

"Wizard of Oz, West Side Story, Fiddler of the Roof, Peter Pan. We sort of did a short show of Cats but that didn't work so well. I want sooo badly to be in Les Miz."

"What's that?" asked Jimmy.

"It's short for Les Miserables." Jo explained.

"And that would be...?"

"Les Miserables. Its means the miserables. It's a musical."

"Sounds pleasant....." Jimmy said.

"I heard it's pretty great!" said Marco.

"One of my favorites, along with the Phantom of the opera." said Jo.

Jimmy rolled his eyes smiling as the conversation turned round. He looked across the food court and spotted Spinner with Paige getting a frozen yogurt. He waved them over when he got their attention. Paige hurried over dragging Spinner behind her, holding her frozen yogurt in her other hand. Jo turned to see who Jimmy was waving at and her face paled. She quickly turned back to Marco.

Marco noticed her change in attitude. But when he saw who was coming he knew what must have been the problem.

"Hey guys, hey Jo. What's happening?" said Paige. In truth Paige was dying to finish her conversation with Jo where they left off but she wasn't about to mention it in front of the guys. It was just an awful subject to talk about in public. But she knew she would grow impatient, it would be hours before they could be alone.

They all walked around the mall together, Paige and Jo in the front.

"Are the costumes done yet Jo?" she asked.

"Just about. J.T. and I are just finishing the bodices. I know he's come close to asking me out at least twice. But we either interrupted by Ashley, or I changed the subject."

"Aw, and I thought you weren't a heart breaker." Paige said smiling. Jo rolled her eyes.

"You might have given into him once, Paige but I refuse." She said "J.T. is nice and all but...not my type."

"Oh? And what type IS your type?" Paige asked, with sincere curiosity.

Uh-oh, she felt caught. Jo couldn't possibly lie to Paige, but she wasn't sure she was ready to tell her yet. So she decided on not telling the WHOLE truth.

"Well, somebody a little more mature, I'll tell you that." She said. Her acting skills did served her well, she appeared perfectly calm. She and Paige headed into a store to look for some shoes and tops, Marco went to the guys section in the same store but Jimmy and Spinner went into the next store for Tee Shirts.

"See what I mean, Jimmy?" said Spinner "She'll just like avoid the topic!"

"Spin, for the last time drop it! Maybe she's not....." Jimmy paused, wondering if it was a good idea to go on.

"Not what Jimmy?" Spinner asked.

"Maybe....she's.....not into guys." he said.

"What?!" Spinner said rather loudly, he started some of the other customers around them. "You think she's....."

"Spinner, damn it, keep it down!" Jimmy hissed, now wishing he didn't say anything.

"No way! She.....she couldn't be....."

Jimmy started heading out of the store, Spinner right behind him "Actually, she could. It's not just guys....." Jimmy whispered.

"Uh, no you got it all wrong, you see Jo......" Spinner hated being wrong especially when it came to girls and he wasn't about to let Jimmy and his crazy ideas win.

"Spin, quite being an idiot. I could be wrong!"

"Good! Cuz you are! There is NO way, Jo is gay....."

"Lesbian would be the correct word." Jimmy said calmly.

Spinner shook his head "Whatever, she isn't! And I'll prove it to you!" he said.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I.....I don't know. But I WILL!"

Jimmy shook his head "Whatever man."

Meanwhile, Paige was in the fitting room trying on a sundress. While she was doing so, it gave Jo an opportunity to talk to Marco for a second.

"I don't know what to do, Marco. I want to tell Paige, but I don't know how she'll take it. I lost a lot of friends that way....." she said.

"Paige can be very understanding. It may come as a shock. Her older brother Dylan is gay."

"A guy being gay is one thing to a girl.....but another girl being lesbian is another." Jo shook her head.

"I assure you. She wouldn't hate you." Marco said calmly. Jo nodded. He knew Paige better than she did, so he must know. But even so she was still worried.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Paige said, surprising them both.

"Nothing!" Marco and Jo said at once. Paige looked from one to the other, with an eye brow raised. She thought she could smell a rat, but she quickly brushed the feeling away.

"Jo, I can't decide which dress is better. Which do you like?" She held up two dresses, one off-white one with pink roses, the other was light blue with white roses.

"The blue one." Jo nodded. Paige did to.

"Yeah I like this one." She said. "Thanks, Jo. I'm going to wait in line."

"We'll be right there." Said Marco, and he turned back to Jo. "You're going to tell her?"

"Not here. I'll tell her later. Away from Spinner." Jo said, looking around like Spinner and Jimmy might show up at any moment.

"That would be a good idea." Marco agreed.

Jimmy and Spinner joined them as soon as Paige bought her dress. Spinner kept an eye on Jo but she kept a safe distance from him. She knew he suspected something, and that couldn't be good.

Paige was walking right in front of her and she stopped suddenly, causing Jo to walk into her!

"Ahh! Paige! Whats up?!" Jo said.

"He's here!" She whispered.

"Dean?" Jo whispered back. Paige nodded.

"He just turned the corner.....Jo we got to get out of here....." Paige started shaking.

"Yeah, we'll go to my house." She whispered than said out loud "Guys, lets head out. Paige and I are getting tired of walking."

(A/N: Thank you all sooo much for your reviews! Please continue I love hearing from all of you. It's nice to know so many of you like my story. Thank you, Goth-girl2. I'll update again soon. I'm having trouble with my other stories. Thank you all again!)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Hey you guys I'm soooo sorry this took so long! I just wanted to make sure I knew where I was going with this. Thank you for all your reviews! Please keep them up! They really make me want to keep going! )

Nobody was home when Jo arrived with her friends. "Da is probably working late." Jo said.

"Da?" Spinner said.

"My dad, Da." Jo repeated "Anyone want some pop?"

"Yeah sure, got root beer?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Jo headed for the kitchen, Paige followed her.

"Da?" Spinner shrugged.

"She's Irish, Spin." Marco said.

"Calvert? Doesn't sound very Irish." Jimmy said.

"It's in my blood, on my mother's side. She was born in Ireland." Jo brought in bringing in a couple of root beers.

"Hey Jo where's the bathroom?" Spinner asked.

"Down the hall, near the stairs." Jo pointed the way.

"Thanks." Spinner left to find the bathroom. Then he saw his chance. He would go upstairs and find Jo's room. He wasn't what he would look for there. But he was determined to find proof that Jo was straight. After Spinner finished in the bathroom, he crept quietly up the stairs.

Back in the living room, Jo turned on the tv. There was nothing else good on so they all settled for Spongebob. But it ended up being more of a back round noise since they talked more than watch. Jo told them about the shows she had been in and her experiences with theater.

"So I was paired with this boy who was younger AND shorter than me because everyone else at the time was taken! But in the dance he actually tried to lift me!" Jo said laughing.

"No way!" Marco laughed.

"Yes! I told him not to try that I was too heavy for him but he wouldn't listen, so when he did, he didn't even get me a foot off the ground before he fell!"

"Oh my gosh, did you land on him?" Paige asked.

"Yeah and he got pretty squished! Flat like a pancake!"

Everyone laughed. Jo told them more stories like the time she was at a dress reahersal and her dress came apart while she was dancing, and the time when she had to sing but the little microphone gave out.

"It was awful! I had to sing twice as loud and still not sound like I was yelling my lungs out!"

None of the four teens down stairs noticed that one teen was taking an unusually long time in the bathroom. Or that's where they thought he was.

Up Stairs Spinner was walking down the hall looking in every room, trying to find Jo's. He knew he found it when he saw the dance shoes hanging on the bedpost. Spin walked in and looked around. Jo had posters on the ceiling above her bed. There were a couple of shirts scattered about, a computer, and some magazine articles taped to the walls. Spinner headed straight for Jo's vanity. He looked at the pictures she had stuck to the sides of the mirror. There was a photo of a beautiful woman with long red hair, holding a little girl in her arms. "Must be her mom....." said Spinner, out loud to himself. He continued to look and saw pictures of Jo by herself, with other girls, some were in back and white. There was a pad of paper on her desk with notes that read

"Write the poem for English

Look up dance classes

Song rehearsal with Paige and Ash after school

Call Alex"

Spinner looked up at a picture in a frame it was of Jo and another girl with long dark hair. Spinner didn't know for sure but he guessed it could be Alex....if Alex was a girl.

He started looking around faster. He knew that everyone wouldn't think he needed this much bathroom time. Spinner quickly looked through the pictures, and something caught his eye. It was another picture of Jo, with another girl. But this wasn't like the picture of her and Alex. No, this picture reminded of him a photo he had of him and Paige! Jo was sitting on a stoop, and she had her arms around a pretty brunette who was sitting in front of her. The girl was leaning back against Jo, with a smile on her face. Jo was resting her chin on the girls head.

Spinner picked up the picture and turned it over. Somebody had written something on the back. Spinner looked, it said "I will miss you always. Love Laura." Spinner dropped the photo liked it would suddenly bite him! He ran out of Jo's room and down the stairs.

When he reached the living room, Jo stood up. "Hey, what took.....you...." Jo stopped. She didn't like the way Spinner was looking at her. "You ok, man?"

"I.....I gatta go. I gatta leave. Paige lets go!"

"What?" Paige looked up confused "But, hun, we just....."

"I said 'Let's go'! Come on, we can't stay!" Spinner took Paige's arm and started to pull her out of the room.

"Spinner, what's up?" Jimmy asked, not liking how his friend was acting. Marco didn't like it either, Spin was up to something.

"Look, Jim, you can go or stay or do whatever the hell you want! But Paige and I are leaving!" And he took Paige and headed out the door, Paige protesting all the way.

"What the Hell was THAT?!" Jo asked, feeling appalled and hurt.

"I don't know, Jo....." Jimmy said shaking his head. "I'll be right back, I'm going to see what's up." He quickly went out the door to catch Spinner and Paige.

Jo sat down on the couch. She had no idea why Spinner would all of a sudden rush out on them and dragging Paige along. Her bathroom couldn't possibly be that bad. But then Jo thought more about what just happened. Spinner didn't sound like he was rushing out of the bathroom.....he had come down the stairs! Oh Duh! How she look past that?!

"Marco.....Spinner was up stairs....."

Marco looked confused.

"Marco! He wasn't in the bathroom! At least not all that time, he went upstairs!" Jo got up and headed upstairs. Marco got up and followed. Jo went straight to her room. She opened the door and looked around, nothing really seemed to be missing or out of place. But then she looked at her vanity.....one of her pictures was gone!

"Spinner was in here, Marco, he was in my room!" Jo never liked it when people were in her room without her knowing it. She looked around franticly for the picture. To her relief she didn't have to look long, it was on the floor near her desk. She picked it up and looked at it. It was one of her all time favorites.

"Why would he come in here, Jo?" Marco asked.

"I have no idea! You think he wanted to look through my underwear or something?"

"I doubt it. But with Spinner, who could say?"

Jo shuddered at the thought. But she didn't Spin was that perverted. But something still bothered her.

"Spinner let GO!" Paige yelled trying to yank her arm away from her boyfriend's grasp.

"I don't want you to go to her house anymore." Was all Spinner said in reply.

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"You just CAN'T ok?"

"No, it's NOT ok!!" Paige finally managed to get her arm out of his tight grip. "You're not the boss of ME, Spinner! That was terrible thing you just did and I don't understand—"

"Spinner!" Jimmy called running up to them "Hey, man, what's your deal?!"

"My deal is that I don't want my girlfriend hanging around Jo!"

"What are you talking about?! What did she—"

"I don't want to talk about it Paige....." Spinner turned.

"I'm going back to Jo's!" Before Spinner could say another word, Paige turned and ran back to Jo's house. Spinner turned and was about to run after her but Jimmy stopped him.

"Keep out of this, Jimmy!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with ME? ME?! What's wrong with JO is more like it man!"

"What are you talking about?! YOU were the one who flipped out just now!"

"Because of HER!"

"What did she do to you!?"

"Remember what we were talking about at the mall?"

"Yeah...." Uh-oh, Jimmy thought he knew now.

"Well you were right! Though I hate to admit it! The girl is GAY!! And I don't want Paige to be around somebody like her!"

"Like her?! What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!"

"She likes GIRLS!! Not only is that an insult, but I don't want her to rub off on my girl!"

"Oh that's a whole lot of horse-shit!" Jimmy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not about Jo being lesbian but how stupid Spinner was being! This was even worse then what happened with Marco!

"Yeah maybe to you! But I don't want Paige around her anymore!"

"You can't tell her what to do! She can think for herself! I'm going to back to Jo's."

"Well don't expect me to follow you!" Spinner yelled as Jimmy headed down the street. Jimmy didn't even bother turning around to answer. Spinner turned and left in a big huff. Jo didn't realize it, but things were soon going to get ugly.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: Yes! It's here! Finally! I'm sorry this update took so long please, please forgive me! I have a lot going on right now, especially now that school has started up again. Anyway enjoy!)

"Oh this is so cute! Jo, this is great!" Paige twirled in front of Jo's full length mirror. Their costumes were nearly complete.

"I really owe J.T. big for this. He was did an awesome job." Jo said helping Ashley lace up her black bodice. "He has a wonderful talent...it's a shame people poke fun of it for it. There you are Ashley. Stand over there let me see..."

Ashley stood in front of the mirror. "Jo, this is beautiful!"

"I can seriously see a future for you in fashion design, Jo! No lie!" said Paige.

"Yeah, well. I think I'll have better luck in costume design. Maybe for movies..." Jo stood my Ashley in the mirror, smoothing out her crimson skirt. She absolutely adored the color red.

"That works too. I'll tell everyone I knew you before you were famous!" Paige joined them, looking in the mirror.

"Oh I don't think you'll have too. You two have amazing talent, you can do anything..."

"Yeah, maybe if PMS would ever get a hit." said Ash.

"Yeah, but even if it doesn't, you both could join me on the stage. I still recommend you change the name...its kinda..."

"Gross, I know. I've been telling that to Paige for three years."

Paige actually smiled. "It seemed good at the time...but...I guess..."

"Oh my god! Paige, are you actually considering it?" Ashley couldn't believe her ears.

"I didn't say that! But...I'll think about it..." Then she turned and started removing her bodice. Jo turned to Ash "Is she trying not to admit she's wrong...or does she still like that name?"

"I'll go for the first." Ash answered and left to use the bathroom. Then Jo turned back to the mirror, but quickly turned to the side and blushed a bit. She wasn't expecting to see Paige's half dressed reflection. She sighed in relief as her phone rang. She needed something to distract her. She sat at her desk and answered. "H-hello?"

"Hey! Jo!" said a very happy voice on the other end.

"Alex?"

"Duh! Who else?! Oh my gosh you wont believe it! Guess what?"

"W-what? T-tell me..."

"Hey you ok? Jo, your stuttering..." Alex asked.

"Jo, you alright?" Paige asked at the same time.

"Oh I am...I..." Jo almost turned around again when she heard Paige but didn't dare. "I'm just trying on a costume. Tell me what's the big news?"

"Guess, who is going away next weekend..."

"Hmm...you?"

"Correct! And where am I going...?"

"Hawaii?"

"Beeeep! Incorrect! The correct answer is...CANADA!!!"

"WHAT!!" Jo jumped from her seat, startling Ashley who just walked in.

"Isn't it just too GREAT?!!!"

"Oh my God, you can't be serious!"

"What's going on?" Ashley asked Paige.

"I have no idea. Old friend I guess..." said Paige.

Jo didn't hear Paige or Ash for Alex was talking again. "I am and I'm coming to see you! My mom has talked to your dad, and I'm coming to stay with you." She said.

"I'm last to hear EVERYTHING!" Jo said, more to Paige then anyone. She FINALLY had her shirt on. "He never said you were coming!"

"I wanted to tell you myself. Now I get to meet all your friends, speaking of which how are they? What are you doing?"

"We are all hanging out here, trying on our costumes for the talent show. They look great, wait till you see them. Paige and Ashley are here with me. And they are...staring at me like I'm insane..."

"Haha! You ARE insane!" Alex laughed.

"You're one to talk! Anyway that's great news but I better go, these two have been waiting patiently."

"Sigh...ok..."

"I promise! I'll call you later!" Jo said.

"Ok, Later."

"Bye." And Jo hung up.

"Jo who was that?" asked Paige.

"You remember Alex? The girl who called, the night of the storm?"

"Yeah I remember..." said Ash.

"She's coming over to see me next weekend. You both can meet her!"

"Oh Cool!" said Paige.

"Let's get these costumes folded up, and get them to J.T. He wants to finish this as soon as possible." The two girls nodded in agreement. Jo then went into Charlotte's room, she had just woken up from her nap and Jo needed to bring her along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J.T. wasn't home so the girls just left their costumes with his mom. They decided to get something to eat while they were out. So they headed over to The Dot. They sat down at a table and Jo put Charlotte in a high chair. It was actually pretty crowded today so Spinner was put on duty as waiter despite his boss's better judgment.

Paige wasn't sure if it was a good idea to come here. She knew Spinner would be here and she really, really didn't want to deal with him. She still wasn't sure what his deal was, but she would find out soon enough. He kept calling her last night and she hadn't answered any of his messages. Mostly what he said was "Listen to me... You can't see her... You just can't! Blah, blah, blan..." well NOBODY tells Paige Michalchuk what to do (with the exception of her mom)!

It figured they were seated at Spinner's table. Paige had thought about saying they should go somewhere else, but Spinner was already on his way over. His face was expressionless. Paige didn't like the looks of this.

Jo was having similar thoughts. She hadn't spoken to Spinner since the other day at her house. And she wasn't sure whether or not she should try to talk to him now. She looked up when she saw him coming over to their table. He didn't exactly look mad or upset...but then again he didn't look thrilled to see her either. Hmm as a matter of fact he wasn't looking at her. She had a weird feeling about this. She was soon distracted when Charlotte started playing with the table settings.

"What can I get for you guys?" Spinner asked.

"Three cokes, Spin." Said Ash "And milk for Charlotte."

Spinner nodded and left. He didn't once glance at Jo. Paige didn't like this at all. She had never seen him like this...well ok maybe she had. But she couldn't figure it out! A few minutes later, Spinner came back. He set down a soda for Paige and for Ashley, and then gave Charlotte her milk in a child's cup. He had nothing for Jo.

"I'll be right back to take your order." was all he said before he walked off.

"Alright...is it just me...or did he forget somebody?" Jo said, not exactly pleased with not getting her soda.

"Maybe he went back to get your drink..." said Ash.

Jo nodded, hoping that was the case. But when Spinner came back, he didn't have her soda. Deciding to let it slide on account of his short term memory loss, she nodded for Paige and Ash to go ahead and order. But before she could order for herself... "I'll be right back with your orders." Spinner said and headed off before Jo could say anything. And she knew it. He was totally ignoring her!

"I can't believe him!" she said. "He didn't just forget I can see it!" she stood up and took Charlotte from her chair. She just wasn't going to sit there and be ignored. Ashley stood and as did Paige and they followed her out of the Dot. They knew what she was talking about and they didn't like it anymore than Jo did. But they couldn't understand. Jo wasn't one to usually walk away from things. If they weren't in a public place she would have put his lights out!

'I think I know what's wrong with him!' Jo thought as she added the pieces together. He was in her room, obviously poking around and then left in a hurry, her picture was lying on her bedroom floor. He knew! He discovered who she was! That had to be it! She remembered what Marco told her. About how Spinner flipped out when he told him he was gay. It all made sense...he was wierded out about her being lesbian. 'Great...the whole world will know by the end of the week.' Jo thought. He couldn't possibly understand. She was keeping this under wraps for a reason!

"Jo, are you ok?" asked Paige, placing her hand on her shoulder. They had been standing at the cross walk for a few minutes.

"Yes...I'll be fine. Thanks. Look you too didn't have to leave because of..."

"Yes we did!" said Ash. "What Spinner did, was stupid and mean and we weren't about to let you leave alone. We can go somewhere else..."

"Actually, you guys go on without me..."

"What? No, Jo..." Paige shook her head.

"No you go, I'll check up. I need to go talk to somebody, alone ok?"

"...well Alright. We'll call your cell to tell you where we are ok?"

"Yes. Here, can you watch Charlotte?"

"Sure, we can." Paige said.

"Thanks, here." She handed her sister to Ashley "Be good when I'm gone ok, baby?"

"Kay-kay..." Charlotte said.

"Alright I'll meet you all later." Jo then headed down the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo knocked on the door, hoping he was home. She felt she had nobody else to talk to now. "Please be home...please..."

Then the door opened.

"Jo? Hey what's up...is something wrong?"

"Marco I need to talk to you..."

(A/N: Please, please, PLEASE don't hate me! But I wanted to get this updated as soon as possible so I'm pausing here. But I promise the next chapter wont take as long honest! Please Review!)


	16. Chapter 16

Marco brought her inside "Are you alright? What happened?"

"He knows, Marco...there is no other explanation..."Jo said.

"Who does? And what..." Marco sat her down on the couch and sat beside her.

"Spinner." That was all Jo had to say, Marco understood.

"Did he tell you? Did he hurt you at all? What happened?"

"He must have found out somehow when he snuck into my room...he hasn't said a word, not to me anyway. He acts like I don't exist! He made me so angry, not to mention embarrassed! And if he's a blabber mouth (which I'm almost positive he is) the whole school will be gossiping about me tomorrow! I don't think I can take this..." Jo held her head in her hands for she could feel a migraine coming on.

Marco sighed. He was going to have to have a chat with Spinner. "I'll do what I can...hopefully he won't tell..."

"Ohhh..." Jo groaned. Hopefully? That's encouraging. But than again, Marco can't control Spinner's actions. "Oh, once I get my hands on him..." she growled, but she couldn't finish, her head was hurting too much. "Ow...do you have any aspirin?"

"Your head hurts?" Marco asked, standing up. Jo nodded. "Just relax, I'll be right back." he said, then disappeared into the kitchen. With Jo's consent he would call Jimmy later. He knew he would take this well and would help them with Spinner.

Jo laid back on the couch. She couldn't remember the last time her head hurt like this...wait a moment, no she did remember, the morning she woke up in the hospital and remembered being rapped. And then the day when many of her friends back home had deserted her. Only a few of her straight stood by her side. One of them was Alex. Alex...oh it will be great to have her here. She missed her home, in California. Having somebody she knew well will give her strength for this chaos going on around her. It was like Scarlett O'Hara needing Tara.

Marco came in quietly with some aspirin and a glass of water for Jo. "Here, this will help."

"Thanks. I hope so." Jo popped the tablets in her mouth washed them down. "I have to meet Ashley and Paige. They are watching my sister for me."

"How about I go with you? Would you feel better?"

"Very much, thanks Marco. We can go, once my head stops pounding." Jo had her hands over eyes to keep out the light. But the pain killers were starting to kick in. She started to rub her temples.

"It really hurts doesn't it?"

"'Hurt' is an understatement, man." Jo said.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Only when I'm really, REALLY upset about something, so no." Jo sat up. "But I'm feeling better...wow that stuff works fast."

After a few more minutes of waiting, Jo and Marco headed out to find the girls. Jo called Paige from her cell and learned that they were just a few blocks away at a little café.

They had just ordered drinks when they got there. Marco of course didn't mention what they had been talking about and Paige and Ash asked.

The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly. Jo smiled but in the back of her mind she was still very worried. Marco obviously survived when he came out to everyone...but, with boys, lots of the time girls will take their side, because the other guys get all freaked out. But when a girl comes out...well boys AND girls tend to freak. Boys get offended thinking a girl chooses other girls because they think boys aren't good enough (The boys who raped her made that clear.) When a girl comes out to her girlfriends there is always two things that could happen: One, they might be afraid she's attracted to them. Two, they might be offended if she isn't.

Jo was lucky to have friends to stuck with her back in California.

One Monday when Jo went to school, Jo was surprised to find that nobody acted differently around her, with the exception of Spinner who still acts like she was invisible. But it seemed he hadn't told anyone.

Jo met Marco at her locker. She kept looking around like any moment somebody would sneak up behind her.

"Jo, I think we should tell Jimmy. Spinner is keeping quiet for now, but if Jimmy knew he could make sure Spin doesn't do anything stupid." Marco said.

"You think?"

"Yes, he helped me through this, he would help you. Look do you want me to tell him?"

"No! No, I'll do it. Uh...We're reading our short stories in English today...I'll drop the bomb after that." The bell rang. Jo grabbed her English paper from her locker and headed down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, today, you will stand and read your short stories." said Miss Kwan. "Now who will like to go first?"

Jo looked around and saw barely anyone was excited about getting up and reading for the class. She decided to be the brave one and raised her hand. Miss Kwan motioned for her to stand in front of the class. Jo stood and faced her class mates. Spinner was there a few rows back he kept his eyes to his desk. Jo decided to prepare herself incase he tried to embarrass her. She wouldn't let him humiliate her.

"I wrote my story based on another story by Katherine Mansfield. It is told by another character's point of view and she tells about her past life."

Miss Kwan nodded and Jo cleared her throat and began: "I woke up this morning in the alley when it started to rain. I clutched my coat tightly around me in hopes to keep out the cold. My name is Mary. I don't have any other name. I'm an orphan. I don't remember how I came to be. As a child I went about with no name at all. It wasn't until after I claimed sanctuary in the church that I called myself Mary, after the virgin..."

The students listened silently as Jo grew more and more into character as she read. It was a story of a young woman in search of kindness. As Jo kept on reading she showed no fear. She no longer cared about Spinner. The spotlight was on her once again and she was doing what she truly loved, acting. She paused before finishing the last paragraph.

"..."Thank you." And I left her alone. Whether she did it for me or for her own entertainment I don't know. But either way I am grateful to her. She saved my life that day. I had also left with a better sense of dignity. And after I left I took the opportunity to look into a shop window, and for the first time in my life, I saw how others saw me. Long dark hair, white clear face which must have been cleaned from the rain, bright blue eyes and pink lips, which were curved into a smile." As Jo finished her class mates applauded.

"A beautiful story, Josephine." Said Miss Kwan as Jo sat down in her seat "Very well written. Class you see that she put great detail into her character's emotions. Very good, Josephine."

"Thank you." Jo said.

Ashley, who was sitting next to her leaned over and whispered "That was great Jo!"

When class ended Jo was brought back to reality at the fact that she needed to talk to Jimmy. She found him at his locker with Spinner (just her luck). 'I'm not going to let him stop me...' she thought.

After a moment she summoned her courage and walked over to them. "Jimmy, hi!"

"Hey, Jo, what's up?"

Spinner rolled his eyes "Jimmy you don't have to talk to her..."

"Spin, shut up!" Jimmy shot at him.

"Whatever..." Spinner shook his head and walked off.

"I'm sorry about him, Jo. He's a jerk."

"That's ok Jimmy. But I need to talk to you...kind of about him." Jo started to ring her hands.

Jimmy looked from side to side to be sure nobody was listening. The halls were filled with students "Let's go outside and we can talk ok?"

"Alright" Jo nodded.

Once they were out of earshot of anyone, Jimmy was first to speak.

"Has Spinner been giving you a hard time?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" Jo looked up at him surprised.

"Oh...well he did this to Marco too, ya know when he came out."

Jo stopped in her tracks "Wait...you...he-and you? How did-...? You know, that I'm...?"

Jimmy smiled and nodded "Yeah I had guessed you might have been, but I didn't know for sure until Spinner took off out of your house the other day."

"He told you?" Jo was suddenly worried. Did he tell anyone else?

"Yeah, and I'm cool with that."

Jo sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're ok with it...but Spinner..."

"...is a homophobe." Jim finished. "Yeah I know. Don't worry though, it'll be ok."

Jo smiled, that was a lot easier than she thought. "Thanks Jimmy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright where is this friend of yours?"

Ashley, Paige, Marco and Jo were at the airport with Brent, waiting for Alex to get off the plane.

"She'll be here in a minute, Marco."

Jo stood up on the many couches to get a better look. "Where is...wait, is that, yes! There she is!" Jo waved her hand high in the air to flag her down.

Marco and girls turned to see a girl with dark hair coming towards them. She was wearing military fatigues and air force sunglasses. She waved when she saw Jo and headed right over.

"Hey! Alex!" Jo hugged her when she made it over. "How are you?"

"Dude!" Alex placed her sunglasses on her head "I forgot how much I hate flying!"

"Oh tell me you brought me, my military pants!" Jo said.

"Yup, I got 'em!"

"Thank you! Alex, this is Paige, Ashley and Marco!"

"Hey!"

Jo turned to Brent who crossed his arms "And well, you know him..."

"Yeah I do!" Alex laughed.

Brent rolled his eyes but smiled. "Ok whatever lets get you suitcase and go."

"You're still taking us to lunch right, Brent?" Jo asked.

"Well I don't know..."

"Oh come on!" Everyone else joined in and Alex made her saddest face.

"Ok, ok you win! So long as Alex doesn't ever make that face AGAIN!"

"No promises!" said Alex.

And they all headed out. Jo was definitely looking forward to this weekend.

(A/N: Ok! That took a little longer than I thought but that wasn't so bad right? The story that Jo presented in class is actually the first and last paragraph of a story that I wrote for English and it's based on the short story "Cup of Tea" by Katherine Mansfield. So yeah there was a whole story behind that. Please Review. Next chapter coming soon!)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Its here! Sorry that took a while!)

"So anyway, Josh came out, Julie took off, Matt's flunking gym, Carrie's got a new nose, and Tim was sent to LoserVille. So, basically, nothing out of the ordinary happened since you moved." Alex said as she took some of Brent's fries.

"Hey!" he objected, reaching over to take them back.

"Mine!" Alex shouted before stuffing them in her mouth.

Jo laughed at the sight.

"Would you like my soda with that?" Brent asked.

"Actually, yes I would!" Alex grinned and grabed his coke.

"Hey, Hey, HEY!!!!" Brent grabbed it back. Alex laughed, as did the others. Then she slinged her arm around Jo's shoulder "Ah, just like old times, eh?"

"Yes" Jo smiled.

"So how long are you staying, Alex?" Marco asked.

"Not TOO long…" Brent said.

"Well, if you're going to be snippy, Brent…I'll just have to lengthen my stay." Alex grinned. "Y'know…to add into the next two MONTHS!"

"Oh no…"

"Oh YES!" Alex rubbed her hands together with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Well I'M happy you're here!" said Jo as she hugged Alex "Things may finally look up for me."

"Things HAVE been looking up for you, hun." Paige said.

"And now you can kiss the sky!" said Alex "She's right, you've always had so much going for you."

"Yes but the past few days…" Jo stopped.

"Hm?"

"Jo, if its Spinner you're worried about, forget him!" said Marco

"Yeah, he's just being a jerk!" said Ash.

Alex was beginning to worry slightly, sounded like somebody was giving Jo a whole lot of crap. "Ahem…'Spinner'? I hope that's not his REAL name…"

"Uh no…" said Marco.

"He has ADD and if he doesn't take his medicine…heh, well need I say more?" said Paige.

Alex chuckled "No, no, I get it. So, Mr. ADD is buggin you, Jo-chan?"

"He's been quite the dork towards her" Paige said before Jo could say anything "and I don't know why…"

"Yeah, well…" Jo suddenly found it much harder to breath.

'Uh-oh.' Alex could sense her uneasiness 'So she hasn't told her new girlfriends yet…'

"Wait a minute" Brent said "Jo, who is this guy?"

'Uh-oh, angry big brother to the rescue…' Alex thought.

'God, me and my big mouth, I should never I have brought up my troubles…' thought Jo.

'Is she feeling ok? I hope she's not sick…' thought Ashley.

'If I find out who this dude is, and if he's hurting her, I'm going to raise him right off the-'

"So!" said Marco, interrupting everyone's thoughts "Have you guys figured out a song for the show yet?"

"Ooo, a show? Let's hear all about it! Tell me out!" Alex smiled.

"It's a Talent Show, no biggy…" said Jo.

"Hugey!" said Paige "Its going to be great! Me on guitar, Ashley on keyboard and our fabulous lead vocalist!"

Jo sipped her cola.

"Yay!" Alex clapped her hands "Well I'm jealous! I haven't been on stage for like…EVER!"

"You didn't do 'Fiddler on the Roof'?" Jo asked.

"Nope. Waiting for Peter Pan."

"Well to answer your question, Marco, no we haven't come up with a song yet."

"Yeah," Ash sighed "I've seemed to have lost touch with my muse lately…"

"Can I help?" Alex asked.

"Sure can!"

"And the costumes are finally finished!" Marco announced.

"Ahh!" Paige hugged Marco "I love you!"

"Yup, I know."

"Jo the show will be awesome!" Ashley smiled. Jo smiled too.

"Any ideas Alex?"

"Hmm…well, first I'd like to see what you three can do…but I have an idea."

"The gym is probably open, we can set up and show you after we're through here." said Jo. "Mind dropping us off Brent?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Ok then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brent drove them to up to the school and Alex hopped out first. "Wow…niiice."

"You girls be home, around 5!" Brent called out from the car as they all went up the steps.

"We will, luv you Brent!" Jo called back and they all went inside, and Brent drove off.

For the time being Jo decided she was going to forget her Spinner problems completely and concentrate on Alex, her friends and her music. So far she's proved to be a very relaxed, confident person. The last thing she wanted to be was a whiny worry wart. So they went into the gym where they started to set up the instruments. Alex helped Ash with her keyboard, Jo put up the microphones, Marco set up the speakers and Paige tuned her guitar.

"Hey, mind if I try something?" Alex asked Ashley as she turned on the keyboard.

"Sure, be my guest." said Ashley.

"Hmm…let's see if I remember how to do this…can you change the pitch to sound like an organ?" Alex looked at all the buttons.

"Yeah, this button here…" Ashley pressed it.

Alex pressed a few random keys, hearing the sounds of a great organ and smiled. Then started playing the theme to "The Phantom of the Opera".

Jo stopped what she was doing. Oh how she missed that music. As Alex continued to play, she started humming the words. Everyone else stopped to listen.

"The Phantom of the opera is there…" she gave them a crazy wild eye as she sang the last line in a really creepy way "…inside your mind…"

Jo giggled and smiled. Alex then made a gesture to Jo "Sing for me, my angel of music!" she said.

"He's there…the Phantom of the Opera…"Jo sang then started to vocalize.

"Yes, sing!" Alex was having a grand old time at the keyboard. As Jo continued to sing, Ashley was thinking. Paige was too "Ashley come here…"

"Isn't she great?" Ashley said as she stepped over to the guitarist. "This music is awesome!"

"I know…" Paige said.

"I was thinking, Paige…we haven't come up with a song and we don't have much time."

"Yeah?"

"And ya know what would be interesting…" Ashley looked over to Jo who was coming to the climax of the song.

"Well the music would need a little tweak but…" Paige grinned. And they both stepped over to the keyboard where Alex was still playing. Jo laughed "I haven't heard this in such a long time! I really miss it."

"I like it!" said Ashley.

"Its from the musical "The Phantom of the Opera" one of the best shows!" said Alex and hit a few more keys.

"Ya know what Jo?" Ashley asked.

"What?"

"I think we found our song…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Jo lay awake in bed. She still had a lot on her mind. She sighed.

"Don't bother trying to keep quiet luv…" said a voice on the floor "If your gunna stay awake, we might as well talk."

Jo turned over on her side. Alex was lying in her sleeping bag on the floor, she hadn't slept either but not for any reason, she just chose to stay awake. Alex propped herself up on her elbow to face her redheaded friend. "What's on your mind."

"Paige." Jo said simply, with no shame. Alex never had a problem with Jo being lesbian so she always trusted her.

Alex smiled, though Jo couldn't tell in the dark. "You gunna go for it?"

"You have no idea how much I want to…"

"What's keeping you then?"

"She's straight." Jo sighed "Pitty…"

"Heh, want to show her a wild time, don't ye?" Alex chuckled.

"Shut up!" Jo laughed and tossed a pillow at the brunette. "Oh but she's soooo cute!"

"Eh…not bad for a girl." Alex lay back down. "But about her being straight, are you certain?"

"She has a boyfriend, Alex…"

"Yeah but are you sure? I've seen how she looked at you earlier…"

"What do you mean?" Jo leaned in closer.

"When you were singing, she was looking at you like you were indeed an angel." Alex said, her tone more serious than usual.

"Really?" Jo laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Wish it were true…sometimes when I'm around her…I just felt so close…I could almost kiss her..."

Alex sighed "Well Jo this is a dilemma."

"I know, I don't know what to do…my mind just…tells me to back off." she couldn't explain it in words.

"…and your heart? What of that?" Alex asked.

Jo had no words for her.

"Sometimes, Jo, you've just got to go for the kill." Alex turned over and said no more.

Jo closed her eyes, and let sleep take over, Alex's last words still lingering in her ears.

(A/N: Don't bash me! I know this took forever! I'm sorry! But I did it! And the next chapter is swimming in my head as we speak! Review! I love you all and thank you so much! Your encouragement means the world to me! )


	18. Chapter 18

"Thanks for your help J.T. the costumes turned out perfect!"

"No problem, glad to help." J.T. gave her a bright smile.

"Or glad to get cash…"Jo said smiling.

"Well yeah, there is good in that too…" he patted his pocket where he just slipped the money Jo gave him.

"It's awesome that both you and Marco lent a hand in this. It made the job go a whole lot faster. I'll have to thank him later. Wanna grab a soda, with me and Alex?"

"Nah, I'll catcha ya later. I promised to hang with Toby."

"Cool, later then!" Jo then ran all the way back to her house where Alex was waiting. She was on the internet when Jo got there.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Jo asked as she placed all the costumes on hangers so they wouldn't wrinkle.

"Looking for a club…" answered Alex.

"A club?" Jo turned to her.

"You need a break, even from rehearsal. I say it's time we had some fun!"

"And you want to go clubbing?" Jo sat down on her bed and stared at Alex's back.

"Why not? We need some excitement! And you need to loosen up a bit! Here look, here's one here…C'mon Jo, where's that sense of adventure that I love so much?!" Alex turned in her chair to face her.

Jo was grinning "So is it open for teens or do we crash?"

"That's the spirit, luv!" Alex stood up.

Jo stood and walked over to her closet "I don't know what the heck I'm going to wear for this…" Alex came over and started rummaging through Jo's clothes.

"Hmm…ah HA! I knew you owned one of these!" Alex pulled out a tube-top, it was a deep red with a silk ribbon trim around bust. It had laces in the front like a bodice. "I knew it but you never wore it!"

"I didn't choose it, it was a gift!" Jo protested.

"Yeah, well NOW, you're going to wear it! Wear some dark jeans with it." Alex said as she gave Jo the top.

"Alright…"

"And call Paige."

"WHAT?!?"

"Call Paige, invite her along too! Come on it'll be fun!" Alex grabbed the phone and tossed it to Jo, who caught it.

"Alright…" She dialed Paige's number.

Paige was sitting on her bed, looking over the sheet music Jo got for her and practicing when her phone rang. She leaned over on her pillows and grabbed the portable from her nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hey Paige."

"Hey, Jo! What's up?"

"You doing anything tonight?" Jo asked.

"I have no plans, why you got something going?"

"Oh Alex and I have an idea…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo had called Ashley and invited her as well but she had plans to spend time with her mom so it was going to be the three of them that evening. Alex wore what looked like a red peasant blouse with a black corset around her waist and black skirt that went down to her knees. Jo wore the outfit Alex chose for her with black jeans and leather jacket.

The two of them headed for to Paige's house to pick her up. From there they would walk to the club.

Paige waited by the window, watching for the girls. When she saw them coming up the street she got up and headed to the door. "Bye Mom, if Spinner calls tell him I'm with friends!"

"Alright, sweetie, have fun." She heard her mom call from the kitchen. She assumed then that her daughter was going to Ashley's. Of course if she saw that Paige was dressed up, she wouldn't have thought so. She met Alex and Jo just outside the door. "So we ready?"

"Yup!" Alex said. Jo nodded as she looked at Paige's outfit. She wore a black spaghetti strap top that was slightly shimmery and a denim skirt.

"Hot outfit." Jo found herself bold enough to say.

"Not as much as you two!" Paige smiled "Let's go!" Paige hadn't dressed up in anything really revealing at night for a while and even now her outfit was pretty tone down to what she have worn a few years ago. But she wanted to forget who she once was and live in the present. Tonight she would live as she wanted to, and not be bothered by anybody or anything.

Soon they reached the club. It was crowded at the doorway, nobody was checking for ID to their relief but it might still be a challenge just to get in. It would take hours just to wait in line. Then suddenly to everyone's surprise a fight broke up between a couple of guys. Jo saw their chance. While most of the crowd was distracted the three of them ducked into the doorway and into the club.

"Oh my god I can't believe we just did that!" Paige said laughing "We could get in BIG trouble."

"Yeah well I'm sure we'll be forgiven, we're only here to dance and have fun, not to make trouble." said Jo.

"Right, well let's do it!" Alex said as they went on, her in the lead.

The music was so loud that Jo could feel the rhythm vibrating in her body. It felt great! She lid off her jacket and began moving to the music. After find a table Alex and Paige joined her on the dance floor. At first they all three danced together, once in a while Alex would run into a guy and start dancing with him, Paige did the same. Jo would more often than not dance alone, sure she danced with some guys but if they got to close she would turn away and they would go off to find somebody else.

Then Paige saw something. As Jo was dancing alone, a young woman (probably just a bit older than herself) with light brown hair approached her. She and Jo started dancing together. Paige noticed that Jo certainly didn't seem afraid to be close to her. The woman moved her hand along Jo's waist suggestively. Jo didn't protest, just continued to sway her hips to the music.

Paige could feel that awful jealousy build up, but she still didn't understand. She could feel her heart ache. Without realizing it, she started walking towards the two dancing girls. As she drew closer she started moving in a similar fashion as they were. Paige was coming from behind Jo, and before she could change her mind, she reached out her hands and placed them on Jo's hips. Jo stopped what she was doing for a moment and turned her head to see who was touching her. She was shocked to see Paige standing behind her. Paige looked at the other woman as she drew Jo closer to her. The woman took the hint, gave her a wink and left to find a new partner.

Jo stood still for a moment, taking in what was happening. Did Paige just cut in? She figured they looked silly just standing in the middle of the floor, so she started swaying her hips again. Paige started dancing again as well. Jo turned to face her, she knew what she might be risking but…it's only a dance right? She took one of Paige's hands from her hip and guided it to rest on her shoulder, as they continued to move together. Not a word was passed between them as they danced.

Paige still wasn't sure why she was doing this, but still it felt…right. She never thought that dancing this close to another woman would feel right. Paige opened her eyes to see Jo staring right into them.

Jo couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She had thought many times to pinch herself to her prove that this was a reality. They were really close now…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great we're almost at the door…" said Craig. He Jimmy and Spinner were waiting outside the club, in line to get in.

"Ironically it's a good thing that fight broke out, cleared a lot a dudes from the line." said Jimmy.

"Whatever, kind of wish Paige could've come though." Spinner said, sulking.

"Forget her man, it's her loss!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stopped dancing to get a drink of water. She sat down and watched Jo and Paige dance. "Now that's more like it, Jo…" she said. "Nice to know you were actually LISTENING to me." she smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinner entered with Jimmy and Craig. They met up with some guys they knew from the basketball team.

On the dance floor, Paige and Jo had no idea what was going on around them. Jo had taken many risks so far in this dance…many, except one. Could she do this? 'She doesn't seem to mind any of this.' she thought. This could shatter what she already has and more. 'Go for it!' she could hear Alex's words echoing in her mind. But again her mind was telling her not to…'And your heart? What of that?' Jo looked into Paige's eyes and brought her hand to her cheek.

'Sometimes, Jo, you've just got to go for the kill…'

Jo brought her lips down upon Paige.

Paige felt like a fire just started within her and was spreading throughout her whole body! She had never felt this way with anyone! She put her arms up around Jo's neck, completely unaware of everyone dancing around them. Or who might be watching…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinner was just talking to Craig when he saw something on the dance floor. There were two girls making out, in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh great, EXACTLY what I want to see!" he said, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "a couple of queer chicks out…" he stopped. He took a step forward to get a closer look. His eyes widened "Paige…?"

(A/N: Ha HA! I did it! I updated again! And within a few weeks! Woo! I hope you all liked this one! PLEASE review!)


	19. Chapter 19

"Paige...?" Spinner looked out on the dance floor. It couldn't be! Paige could never do that, not after…she was with HIM! But it was the girl he saw in the arms of another young woman was Paige, HIS girlfriend!

As quickly as he could, Spinner broke through the crowded dance floor, making his way to the two girls in the middle. He was NOT going to stand for this!

"What the Hell!" Jo shouted startled. One moment, she could have sworn she had died and gone to heaven, the next she had been pushed roughly into the crowd and away from Paige. Then she saw him, Spinner, coming towards her, his hands clenched into fists, his face red with anger.

"You stupid bitch! You freak!" He shouted.

"Spinner!" Paige yelled, looking as shocked as Jo.

"I knew it! I KNEW you were puttin' the moves on Paige!" He prepared to swing at the red head.

"Spinner don't!" Paige yelled. But there was no need, Jo ducked her head quickly from Spinner's blow and gave him a swift punch in the stomach. Spinner doubled over.

By now, everyone had stopped dancing and formed a circle, trapping the two inside it. "Fight!" some random dude screamed.

"You crazy bitch, I'll get you for that!" Spinner grabbed Jo's shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Jo shrieked in surprise, before throwing Spinner over her shoulders to the floor. The girls in the club all cheered, while the men booed at Spinner's weakness.

"Hey HEY!" A voice called out above everyone else "Break it up!" A buff looking guy with a tattoo of a Dragon of his shoulder broke through the crowed. "All right that's ENOUGH!" He came over to Jo and placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing she was a tough chick he didn't have to tip-toe around her feelings. "That's enough! I will NOT have this in my club! If you two want to duke it out, by all means, kill each other, but take it outside!" With that he gave the smaller girls a bit of a shove towards the door.

"Jo!" Alex called following her outside, Paige right behind her.

Spinner got off the ground and immediately made to grab Paige's arm. "We're getting' out of here!"

"Get away from me!" Paige jumped back.

"I said come on!"

"You can't talk to me that way, YOU DON'T OWN ME!" And with that Paige ran down the street as quick as she could, her eyes blinded with her tears.

"Paige!" Jo ran after her.

"You bastard!" Alex screamed at Spinner.

"Spinner!" Craig yelled coming out of the club. "It's a mad house in there! What the hell is going on!"

"Spinner you idiot!" Jimmy yelled following Craig.

"Whose side are YOU on Jimmy!" Spinner yelled back.

"Apparently not yours, you insensitive ass!" Alex yelled.

"Who the hell are you!" Spinner and Craig said at once looking as Alex.

Paige leaned against a brick wall to rest. She was tired from running and exhausted from crying.

Its not fair…For the first time in a long time she was having fun, enjoying herself, with somebody she cared about…and for once she felt happy…but than he had to come and ruin it…

"It's not fair…"

"It isn't…is it, Spirit…"

"You are such a jerk!" Alex yelled at Spinner "What the hell is your problem?"

Marco and Jimmy were looking in the direction, where Jo and Paige had run off, wondering if it was the best idea to follow them and leaving Spinner to face Alex's wrath. Craig was kind of looking from one to the other, still wondering what the hell was going on.

"What do you mean!" Spinner yelled back "I don't HAVE a problem!"

"Oh, yes you do!" Alex "Now, TELL ME! What's your deal!"

"I don't HAVE one! It's YOU and your GIRLFRIEND who are whacked out! Not me!"

Alex was astonished "…How dare you!"

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Craig stood there looking from one face to another.

"How DARE you!" Alex yelled again. "For one, I am NOT lesbian. And secondly, Jo is a great person, no matter what you might think! WTF is wrong with you! How can you just be like that!"

"Why is it, that everyone thinks I'm the one with the problem! This is even worse then when Marco went all gay on me!" Spinner ranted, pretty much yelling at the sky more than anything.

"Duh!" Jimmy chimed in "Everyone thinks you have a problem, Spinner, because you do!"

"You're a bloody Homophobe!" Alex screeched.

"Its not my fault Jo is GAY!" Spinner screamed back at her.

Craig grabbed a hold of Marco's shoulder "Wait…Jo is gay?" he asked, eyes wide. Marco nodded.

"Damn…" said Craig sounded gravely disappointed "Well that blows my chance…" he shook his head. Marco shook his as well. This wasn't going well at all. Jo and Paige were off somewhere and all Spinner could do was throw a hissy fit.

"Of course it's not your fault, its nobody's FAULT!" Alex said calming down somewhat "But that doesn't give you an excuse to give Jo all that crap, she's had enough as it is…just because you're afraid…" the thought made her clench her fists "You can't treat people like that!"

"Dean..." Paige choked out, deathly frightened.

"Hey, pretty Spirit." Dean leaned against the wall casually. "I've been waiting for you…"

"For…me…?" She knew she had to run, and fast! But she had already run so far and she was so tired. She was still breathing heavily.

"That's right, Gorgeous." A smirk creeped across his face. "We all have…"

Paige then notice three other guys behind Dean, they were hidden in the shadows and were now stepping out into the light.

'Holy shit…' she thought and she began to slowly back away.

"I wouldn't do that, Spirit…there is nowhere to run…and nobody will hear you…" Dean said as he stepped closer to her.

"Paige!" a voice suddenly rang through the air, a voice Paige was sure belonged to an angel.

For a moment she thought she had lost her. After yelling at Spinner, Paige took off very fast. Jo tried to keep up as fast as she could but once Paige started winding through the darker streets, it was difficult. And Jo was trying to make sure she remembered which way they were going so they could find the way back. But that unfortunately slowed her down.

For a moment, Jo didn't know where the hell she was. "Oh shit…" she said to herself "Now not only is Spinner going to have my head, and the best night of my life ruined, now I am lost!" She waved her arms in frustration. She couldn't go back without Paige. She walked to the nearest corner, stood under the lamppost and looked around, there was nobody in sight. She knew she couldn't possibly be safe standing there so she took a few steps closer to the wall.

Jo was just about to turn around to get the others when she heard somebody. Some voices. She then saw the corner that must have led into another alley, that's where the voices were coming from. She slowly, so not to be heard, stepped closer to the alley enterance.

"I wouldn't do that, Spirit…" she heard a voice say.

'Spirit?' Where had she heard that name said before? 'Wait a minute…those pictures! The ones that Dean guy…' her mind wondered to what the message on the back of that photograph said "There's plenty more where this came from, Spirit." DEAN!

"Paige!" she shouted and before she knew what she was doing she dashed from where she hid and into the alley. She saw Dean He had forced Paige to the ground and was hold her arms above her head.

"Jo!" Paige, finally finding her voice.

"Well look who we have here…if it isn't the new Red head at Degrassi." said Dean.

"Let her go!" Jo said, not backing down as the boys took a step closer.

"Ya know I was hoping to run into you sooner or later, Red." Dean said, not loosening his grip on Paige in the slightest. "Now maybe we can have some real fun."

"Sorry, I'm not interested!" Jo yelled. And with that she made to snatch Paige from Dean, but he pulled away so that she went past him and into the arms of one of his friends.

"Let go of me!" Jo started kicking and scratching and biting. There was no way she was going to go through the hell of her past again!

"Cut the crap Spin! That's enough!" Marco shouted finally "We can't just wait arou-" he was cut off by a blood chilling shriek from a distance.

"What was…" Craig asked.

"It came from…" Jimmy didn't have to finish his sentence. Everyone knew where the horrid sound came from.

"Come on! Run!" Jimmy, Marco ran down the street as quickly as they could. Alex who immediately forgot her argument with Spinner, followed close after them. Craig did as well, for he didn't know what else to do.

"Hey! Wait!" Spinner followed in pursuit.

"Come on hurry!" Jimmy said "Paige! Jo!" he called out but there was no answer.

"Jo! Come on Jo!" Marco called.

"JO! Answer me!" Alex yelled.

The streets were dark and deserted. Nobody answered their calls.

"Guys they aren't here…" Craig said sounding defeated.

"Yes she is, she MUST be!" Alex said refusing to give up so quickly "I know I heard her from over here!"

"Paige! Jo!" Jimmy tried again.

They searched around the corner and in the alleys but neither Jo or Paige were in them. Or so it seemed. Marco was just stepping out of the alley when he heard it. "…help…" a small voice, barely a whisper choked out. Not waiting to call the others over he scrambled over a row trashcans, tipping them over, trying to get through. "Jo!" he cried. And there she was. Lying there, battered and bruised was Jo.

"Guys! I found her!"

"Jo!" Alex yelled rushing over and immediately was at her friend's side. "Oh Jo…Jimmy! Call an ambulance!"

Alex knelt down on her hands and knees, looking around frantically as she did. Paige was nowhere to be seen.

(A/N: Whew! Another chapter down, and still more to come! Review Please! I love you all!)


	20. Chapter 20

"_Jo... Jo Angel... Can you here me, love?"_

Some say that to die is to enter a never ending sleep. You close your eyes and are forever wrapped in velvet darkness. _Then how come I feel like I'm being forced awake, on a Monday morning, after a long weekend of partying? _Jo slowly opened her eyes to find her fathers teary eyes gazing at her. "Da…?"

"Oh thank God! Jo…" Jo's father was kneeling beside her bed, he must have been crying a great deal, for his eyes were red. Jo looked around, her vision was a little blurry but she saw she was in a hospital bed. "Da, I'm alright…"

"Sweetheart I thought I had lost you." He sat on the bed next to her, calmer now that she was awake.

"Where is everyone?" Jo asked, not seeing anyone else with them.

"They all wanted to stay to make sure you were alright, but after 2:00 a.m. I sent them home, Alex went ballistic when I had Brent take her home."

"Heh…I gather she did, they probably wanted to put her in mental care." Jo said imagining Alex's rage.

"Oh believe me they tried, I had to sign the release forms." That put a smile on Jo's face. "Jo, in a few minutes a police officer is going to come in and talk to you, about what happened tonight."

Jo frowned. The police?

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Uh…n-no, no Da. I'll be ok. But will you come straight back, after they leave?"

"Of course." He stayed by her side until a woman, with dark hair stepped into the room. Jo's father stood up "I'll just be outside, Jo." He said. Jo nodded and he left.

"Hello, Josephine. My name is Claudia. How are you feeling?" The woman sat down in a chair next to Jo's bed, she had a clipboard in her lap. She had a very kind face, with soft brown eyes. Her long hair was tide up in a bun on the back of her head. She was probably in her late thirties. She didn't look like a cop to Jo.

"You're the police?" Jo asked. Claudia smiled and took something out of her leather coat and handed it to Jo. Jo looked closely, it was a detective badge.

"A dectective…"

"Yes Josephine, I'm here to ask you about what happened tonight."

Jo nodded. She could feel a killer headache coming on…or maybe it was only her injuries.

"So tell me, dear, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I feel like I've been hit by a truck…" Jo said.

Claudia nodded "Yes you took quite a blow to the head. Do you remember what happened?"

Jo looked down into her lap. "It all happened fast…"

"Its ok, just tell me how you remember it…" said Claudia calmly. I have spoken to your friends, they told me you were all at a club this evening, and they found you in an Alley. What had happened before they found you?"

Jo looked at the detective. She could see she was a patient woman. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Paige and Spinner had a fight outside the club, and Paige ran away crying. I was worried she might get hurt, so I went after her."

Claudia nodded for her to continue.

"After a few minutes I lost sight of her, and for a moment I thought I had lost my way. It was dark, there was only one street lamp lit on the corner and it was kind of foggy. Then I heard her scream…"

"Paige?"

"Yes…it was so close, just in next alley if she hadn't screamed…I could have walked right by and never knew she was there. I ran into alley…" Jo stopped.

"And then what happened, Josephine?"

Suddenly every nightmare of her past came flooding back into her mind. Jo saw herself being pushed into the cold concrete as each boy molested her, one right after another. She remembered how ashamed she felt at having her body exposed for all of them to see, and weak that she couldn't fight back.

"Josephine?" Claudia looked at the girl, lying in the bed. She had not spoken for two minutes and was staring straight up at the ceiling, she didn't even blink. Her fists were clenched, so tight that the white of her knuckles had spread to her wrists. Claudia thought for a moment before placing her hand gently on Jo's. Jo snapped out of her gave with a gasp. She started turning her head from side to side, breathing hard.

"Josephine! Calm down…" the detective said soothingly. "It's alright…Do you want me to call a nurse in?"

"N-no…" Jo said looking around, seeing she was safe, her breathing started to slow down "I'm alright…I was just…remembering, something…"

"Something, that happened last night?"

"In the alley…Paige was on the ground…her skirt was riding up to her hips…and her panties were down to her ankles…she was screaming." Jo turned her head away as tears started to fill her eyes. "And he was on top of her…"

"Who was, Josephine?"

Jo choked back a sob.

"Josephine…I know this must be very, very difficult, and painful to think about, but you must tell me all you know…do you know who was hurting Paige?" Claudia remained calm and patient.

"He…his name is…Dean. He wasn't alone…there were three more guys with him. I don't know who they were. Dean got up and came towards me, and one of the others held Paige down. He grabbed me, and when I resisted he started beating me…next thing I know I'm lying in a hospital bed."

"Josephine…" Claudia said slowly "Do you think there was any chance that you were raped last night?"

"No…" Jo shook her head, trying to remember.

"I think the nurse should have a look just to be on the safe side…" Claudia stood up.

"NO!" Jo thoughts went back to her first examination after she had been raped. She hated the feeling of being poked and prodded! She hated having physicals when she was little, but it was a NIGHTMARE after she had been raped.

"Josephine…I know, it's a very scary thing that you're going through…but sweety, you really should be examined. If there was any chance that you were raped, it's extremely important that we know for sure! It could make all the difference in the world in this case." Claudia sat back down and waited for an answer.

Jo thought about it long and hard. "I had hoped never to go through with this again…but if it would make any difference…" Jo nodded.

"This is so unfair! I can't just sit here like nothing is wrong while Jo is in the hospital and Paige is who knows where probably going through Hell!" Alex was pacing the living room. She was still pissed off that Jo's dad had sent her and Brent back to the house. She wanted to stay and see if she came to, bit noooo they wouldn't let her!

"They will have the cops all over town looking for her, Alex." Said Brent. He was sitting at the computer desk, next to the phone waiting for a call from his dad. He was trying to calm Alex down, even though he was just had pissed as she was "They'll want to talk to you, and who ever else was there. Da said they were already at the hospital waiting to talk to Jo about what happened. You'll get your word in, Alex."

"Its not about that! It's about me getting out there and kicking some good-for-nothing ass!" Alex kicked the coffee table.

Brent stood up "SIT DOWN!" he yelled. Alex stopped where she stood, staring at him. And slowly she sank onto the couch. "You can't be too hasty, Alex! This is serious! You can't just jump in and expect to the save the day! The cops are involved! This isn't just some bully on the playground! This is a rapist! I know you're worried about Jo and Paige, I AM TOO! But you can't go jumping in and putting yourself in dangerous situations! You could get hurt, Alex! You can get others around you hurt! I came close to getting a restraining order for decking a guy, whom I was SURE was one of Jo's rapists! But I had no proof! None, I only had my love for Jo, but it's not enough, Alex. It's not enough to protect you. There is a time a place for you to step in…and times to back off."

Alex sat still, watching Brent. She had never heard him speak like that, ever. She had always known he loved Jo with all his heart but she never thought what must be going through his mind right now. And she knew then that there was nothing more painful for him, then the thought of him not being able to protect his sister.

This was a time to back off…

Claudia had gone out to talk to Jo's father while the nurse was in with Jo. They already had Jo's clothing, so they didn't need to ask her to remove them. She wore her hospital gown. Nurse Jenny put on some rubber gloves and asked Jo, to sit up in the bed, with her legs apart. Jo did what she was told, but she was turning red in the face. This was so humiliating!

Jenny started her examination, Jo tensed up a bit.

"Well…" said Jenny "No, genital trauma…no seaman…no fluids whatsoever…"

"Could he…have worn a condom?" Jo asked, as much as she wanted this to end, she wanted to know the truth.

"No, from what I can see, you haven't had intercourse within the last 24 hours." Jenny removed the gloves. "You're a lucky one, Jo."

Jo hugged her knees close to her chest, thanking her lucky stars. But then she thought of Paige. Where was she…?

(A/N: Finally got this chapter done! Thank you all sooo much for your support! Your reviews encourage me to keep writing! I still more to come! Please Review!)


	21. Chapter 21

"Man, Spinner, you've done your share of stupid things, but now you've REALLY screwed up!" It was past 2:00 am. Spinner, Craig and Marco were at Jimmy's for the night. Again, Jimmy's folks weren't around. But nobody could sleep tonight. Jimmy had been waiting by the phone all night hoping to hear from Jo, or word of Paige, if she was found.

"What, exactly, do you mean by that!" Spinner shot back at Jimmy.

"If you haven't picked a fight with-"

"That wasn't my fault she was putting the moves on…" Spinner tried cutting him off.

"…Paige wouldn't have run away!" Jimmy yelled.

Spinner wanted to say that hadn't been his fault either but he couldn't deny it. He knew she had run away from him. It had happened before when he tried to take her from Jo's house. Jo…Jo was in the hospital. He couldn't explain how he felt the moment he saw her lying on the sidewalk. It was only moments before he had wanted to beat her down him self, for trying to take Paige away. But seeing her lying there, with blood dripping from her lips, she looked so helpless. Spinner was still angry…or he felt like he should be…but he couldn't manage it…

Just then the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" Marco and Jimmy both yelled and reached for the phone. But of course neither of them noticed the other reaching for it, causing their heads to slam together.

"Ow!" Marco yelled.

Jimmy rubbed his head grumbling. Seeing that neither of them were capable of it now, Craig picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Jimmy rubbed his head then reached for the phone. Craig handed it to him.

"Hello?"

"Jimmy?" A female voice said "It's Alex."

"Hey! Anything happen? Is Jo awake? Any change?" Jimmy then pressed the speaker button so they all could hear.

"Yes, yes she is awake, but they won't let me see her tonight! They said she's going to be ok, her dad is with her now."

"Well that's good at least…" said Marco.

Jimmy let out a sigh of relief, at least partly. He knew one of his friends was alright. "What about Paige?"

"I…I don't know…we haven't heard anything, just that we're going to the station in the morning. How're you fellows holding up?" Alex asked.

"We can't sleep…" said Marco.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to try, not that I'm one to talk. The police will want to talk to you too. Brent says they're looking for any information they can get, though I don't know if they will do anything with it…" Jimmy heard the bitterness in Alex's voice.

"They will, Alex, it's there job." He said.

"Yeah…well, lets hope the Canadians are better than the Americans."

"Why do you say that?" Craig asked.

"It's just…oh, never mind. Look I'll see you all tomorrow, Brent wants me off the phone in case his dad calls." Alex said, she sounded like she was really put out, not that anyone could blame her.

"Alright, get some rest, will you." Jimmy said.

"Yeah…night, Jim. Night, Guys." And Jimmy heard the line click as Alex hung up.

"What did she mean by that?" Craig asked. He looked at the others. Spinner as always looked absolutely clueless, Jimmy seemed deep in thought, but Marco…Marco seemed a bit nervous. And Craig figured that he must have known something they didn't.

"Ohhh…" She opened one eye very slowly. For a moment she thought she had gone blind, for only darkness met her gaze. But slowly her eyes adjusted and she saw that it was in some sort of dark stone space. Her head hurt like hell, and her lips felt dry and crusty and she realized it was dry blood she tasted. Her shoulders ached but when she tried to move her arms to rub them she found she couldn't move. Her wrists were bound! Panic struck as she wriggled trying to break free, but her bounds were too tight, they felt they might cut through her skin!

"Nice try, Spirit." said a voice from the shadows. Paige didn't have to think.

"Don't…call me that…" Paige managed to speak out, but her voice felt very weak.

Dean appeared from the dark corner, he was wearing jeans and a black shirt. The sleeves were short, showing off the tattoo on his arm. He looked even bigger and stronger than she remembered. Or was that because she wasn't afraid of him before? "Poor Spirit, not so tough now, are ya? Not without your little friends…"

Her friends? Jo! That's right, she had come after her! But where was she now? Was she here too? Paige looked around desperately, inwardly hoping that Jo might be there so she wouldn't be trapped alone. Maybe they could escape together. But there was nobody.

"Jo…" Paige's voice cracked when she realized she was alone.

"Oh yeah, the red head. Fiery as I've ever seen them." Dean snickered.

Paige's eyes widened "What did you do! Where is she?"

"Heh, well my friends thought it would have been fun to bring her along, and I was more than happy to oblige, I'd like to see what that fucking dyke could do…"

"No!"

"Relax, doll…she's not here…as much as I would have liked to show that piece a thing or two, we had to make a get away before the cops showed up. Sadly we couldn't have gotten away with both of you."

Paige let out a sigh of relief. Jo wasn't here…she could send help! She saw them, she could be saved!

"But…heh…before leaving we made sure to shut her up." Dean grinned as Paige's face turned a deadly white.

"Wha-what are you t-talking…about?...

She couldn't say anything. What did he mean by that? Had they hurt her? Was she even still alive…Paige felt all her hopes for survival shatter. How could she possibly get out of here now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo was released from the hospital the next afternoon, despite her nasty outward appearance from the beating she suffered no eternal injuries and was strong enough to return home. The doctors had explained it was partly because she was already so physically fit.

Marco came over to see her as soon as he heard she was alright. Jimmy called and promised to visit later. Despite everything though, Jo still felt sick to her stomach. Somewhere out there, Paige was alone, frightened and possibly being raped and tortured. If Jo hated anything in the world it was feeling small and helpless, which was all she could feel now.

She was now sprawled out on her bed, her arms hanging over the edge and starring at the wall. Alex was on the floor leaning against the wall and Marco sat in her desk chair.

"Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?" Jo said softly to no one in particular.

Marco simply shook his head, for that answer was way beyond him. Alex however would not be so silent.

"I don't see what the hell good it is just sitting around here. We should be out there looking for her!" Alex got up and went to the window.

"Its not so simple Alex…" Jo started to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Look," Alex continued. "…if we could just get out and go. I could get him I kno-"

"Alex, for God's sake, LISTEN to yourself!" Jo shouted. "Where, the hell is your common sense!"

"Jo…" Marco said soothingly, trying to keep her calm. "You don't need…"

"No!" she protested, then continued on "It's not like finding a lost puppy! This isn't some fairy tale, where you can just jump in and save the day without so much as a scratch! It doesn't work that way! Don't you dare think that people aren't taking things seriously and that you can do everything better! For the love of God, I was beaten and could have easily been raped again! It sucks but it certainly wasn't the fault of the police because you may think they were too lazy to rescue me. You don't think they're out there all night searching for Paige instead of going home to their own children? This is real life Alex! And you can't always be the hero of the story!" Tears were spilling from Jo's eyes. She hated being angry at her friend but it was now that she couldn't help it. "I am so sorry…" she said sobbing "I…Alex I already feel so helpless…and you…you are so passionate…and even though I believe it's unethical…it makes me feel so guilty!"

Alex rushed up and embraced her friend. She took no offense whatsoever in Jo's speech. In fact she agreed. She was very passionate and often spoke too quickly and too much without thinking first. She often wished that life was more like a fairy tale and often acted on it, it seemed to make things easier for her but just as often got her into trouble. But she saw now, more than ever what Brent was talking about earlier. It was time to stop the nonsense. Jo's energy and passion was stolen from her twice now in her life, which no girl deserved to suffer. "No, Jo" Alex said "_I'm_ sorry. I am too passionate. I blurt things out without thinking, not even considering those who listen. My head has been in the clouds too long."

"Alex, your passion really is a good thing," Marco added in "But it can be overdone. And Jo is so tired."

"Yes, I know now." Alex nodded, still holding the sobbing red head in her arms. "And it isn't fair. Jo, you don't deserve any of this."

Jo was too exhausted to say anymore. Marco had never seen her like this. The doctors claimed she was healthy and strong as a horse. But she looked so ashened, her eyes were dark and sunken in. How could somebody so healthy appear so sickly? Was it simply the result of the beating? Or was it something else?

(A/N: Yes I know it wasn't very long, Yes I know it took forever, and YES you're going to kill me. But College work takes up so much flipping time! AHHHH! But I'm still writing! This isn't the end! I love you all so much and the reviews are wonderful and you make me so happy! Please continue to read! I enjoy hearing from you! More soon)


End file.
